Cops And Robbers
by Trunksgurl
Summary: A/U B/V *COMPLETE!!!*Can you guess who the cops and who the robbers are? Is the romance over between Bulma and Vegeta? IF YOU ARE READING THIS THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SOON!
1. Thiefs

Hey peeps I had the idea of writing this for quite some time but here it is. You're probably like "Why is this chick starting all these fics?" Well can I ask for a huge favor? Go and check out my Blue Shadow vs. Black Shadow and tell me if I should continue that one, or should I leave that one and do this one. Please? Thanx. Ok Can you guess who the cops and robbers are? Remember to review and tell me what you guys think!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
Mario: it's not like you own anything * snickers * J: * flicks him off *  
  
Please ignore him he's still pissed cuz Veggie action figure is my replacement muse, and by the way he's in an anger management class at this moment so he's not available.  
  
  
  
Cops And Robbers  
  
  
  
"Everybody down on the ground NOW!" A woman's voice screeched through the normally silent bank, and a gun was fired making the people know this was real business. Startled men and woman screamed, falling to the ground instantly and trying to look at the attackers without moving much. Four shapely bodies decked out in all black from head to toe stood holding different types of guns and pointing them at people were making their ways into the bank and spreading out. "Now don't nobody make a single move or utter a sound or I'll blow your fuckin' heads off!" Another woman screamed making her way to the line were people go to deposit their money. "I think you guys know what we want." Another calm soothing voice said to one of the tellers pointing a shiny, black and gold outlined, automatic handgun towards his head. The man eeped and took the bags offered then walked slowly towards the large vault. While no one was watching a female teller walked to her desk and pressed a little red button under her desk. "Yeah girlie that's a smart move." One of the women laughed immorally and turned to one of her counter parts. "Sharp, you did do it didn't you?" "Yeah I did it didn't take much but the alarm is down and nobody will come to their mercy. What the hell are you doing Blitz?" She turned to her friend who at the moment was in the middle of kicking the living daylights out of two security guards. The woman was small and looked frail but her lithe body allowed her to execute martial arts moves, kicks and punches to the perfection. "I needed practice Sharp, now hurry up before we do get caught." She snapped back. "Hurry Up!" Sharp screamed. "Ok everything is here. Please don't hurt us." He sobbed. "Man, men are such wusses I can't believe it. Daze are you watchin' out for the coppers, if we get caught that's your ass right there." "Don't worry Sway, no cops are here." She said in a voice that sounded like a waaaayyy too young voice to be in a bank robbery. "All right let's get going!" Sharp said to her friends and as soon as they stepped out the teller called the police and they were there almost in seconds.  
  
All four women ran together into the alley and started to strip their black apparel. "All right you all know what to do." Sway told her friends. "We meet up at the hide out ok?" "Yeah." They all said in unison. They ran separate ways all the while adjusting their new clothes and stuffing the black ones in bags. Sharp removed her black head mask and long lavender locks fell down her white tank top. Sway removed hers and shoulder length strait blond hair flared in the wind. Blitz took off hers and long jet-black strait hair fell down from a ponytail. And finally Daze removed hers letting short blue hair fall down to her shoulders.  
  
Sharp jumped into her black convertible BMW and revved the engine taking to the streets and driving around the block so that she could go scope out things at the bank. The place was swarmed with cops and the street was closed. She smirked to herself. 'The job went clean, it pays to be a computer wiring and electricity genius.' She looked herself over fixing her top and smoothing out her pants and got out, she walked over to the bank where a huge crowd had formed.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me what happened?" She asked a cop sweetly. He looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing darling." The man with lavender hair and shaggy mustache told her. "There was a robbery here at the bank by what the witnesses say it's four women, and the second heist this month." He said taking a drink of his coffee. "The worst part was that they got away and no evidence was left. It was a clean job." His moustache twitched. "And how was that possible?" Sharp asked. "Well there must be a sort of computer genius or somewhat because the wiring of the security system was cleanly cut and disabled." He said shaking his head and looking far away deep in thought. "Well thank you sir, I hope you find the thieves." Bulma walked away quickly before she would start to burst into laughter in front of the cop. She jumped back into her car and rode off.  
  
"All this was done by a bunch of wenches?" A cop asked his partner. "Yeah Vegeta, but it was done pretty good." His partner answered. "You know Kakarot usually I disagree with what you say but this WAS done good." Vegeta agreed.  
  
"So let me get this strait, there were four woman one that you insist beat you and your partner?" The short bald guy interrogated one of the security guards. "Man you got whooped by a girl?" His partner laughed over his shoulder. "Please be quiet Yamcha I'm still writing and your not helping." Krillin said turning back to the guard. "Please continue." "Yeah she was about 5'6 and very nicely put together. She looked like she was well versed in Martial Arts." "And you say the women called each other by nicknames?" "Yeah those are all right." He pointed to the officers notebook. "Ok thank you sir and we expect to go down to the station and file your report on what you just told me." The guard nodded and the officer walked away.  
  
"Hey Krill are we going for drinks after this?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah sure Yamcha, maybe Goku and Vegeta want to come?" "I have no problem with Goku but Vegeta?" Yamcha sneered his name. "Well one way or another he'll go with us, he always ends up inviting himself." Krillin and Yamcha laughed. "All right let's go tell them." Yamcha pouted. "Yeah we also have to tell Vegeta and Goku about the information we just gathered."  
  
"So what do we have?" Goku asked Krillin as the small man walked over to him and Vegeta. "Ok first, that one of them took on those two large guards, apparently a petite woman versed in the Martial Arts." "Weaklings." Vegeta muttered. "Also we have four nicknames and possible duty in the group. First the names, they are Sharp, Sway, Daze, and Blitz, and the main ones seem to be Sway and Sharp. Sharp being the one responsible for the electric maneuver and Sway was the one leading them all." "What about the other two?" Vegeta snapped gruffly. "Well Blitz took care of kicking the crap out of the guards and Daze was the watcher." "And I also got from the other witnesses what types of guns they were handling." Yamcha said handing over a list with one gun specially detailed." "Let's wrap this up as soon as possible, I want to get a drink before heading home." Vegeta said tiredly.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Where the hell were you Bulma?" Chichi screamed as Bulma's BMW pulled into the driveway of the old abandoned cabin hidden in the woods near a large lake, where the women used as a hideout. "Relax Chi, I went to investigate how clean our job was and how clean we left our bank." Bulma said jogging up the creaky steps of the old cabin. "And was it?" Chichi demanded. "Yeah it was, now stop pestering me Chi, we need to get counting." Bulma said as they both walked to the basement that looked more like a war room. There was a middle table were blue prints were spread out. Two lab tops, at two corners there were different types and sizes of firearms and a couple of black bags were on the floor by the stairway. 18 was on a floor mat doing sit ups and she stopped and glared at Bulma. "It's about time you got here. We thought you probably got caught, you should have at least called and told us you were taking longer." She snapped. "Yes mother." Bulma teased. "Come on we have to get counting." She laughed.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Chichi screamed as they finished counting all the money. The bills were spread out on the middle table ten, twenty's, fifty's, and hundreds. "There is a total of 2 million dollars together with our last heist." Bulma cheered. "How about we go out for drinks? On me?" 18 asked. "Sure thing." Bulma and Chichi laughed happily. "Daze is too young for drinks anyways so we don't need to ask her." Chichi said. "Yeah really young Chi, Marron is a year younger than you." Bulma and 18 laughed. "Hey I just turned twenty- one." Chichi protested. "Yeah and a couple of months ago you were as young as she was." 18 jumped in. "Hey you guys aren't that old either. Your twenty-two Sharp, and you 18 your twenty-tree." "But we ARE older than you, your still a baby." 18 teased as they walked up the stairs to their spare rooms. In case they ever needed it they had extra clothing and accessories there in the cabin.  
  
Twenty minutes later and the three women were ready. Which was a world record for them. They all talked to Marron and they agreed to drop her off at her home on the way to a bar. So all four sped off in 18's Navigator and to have the best night of their lives.  
  
%*%*%*%  
  
"Hell Vegeta you need to lay off the alcohol." Goku laughed, but stopped when Vegeta glared at him. "That is non of your business fool." Vegeta said taking the shot glass, and drowning it down quickly. "Com'n Vegeta, you've already been through three beers and now you're drinking shots? Something's' got you all riled up." Goku said drinking from his own beer. "I keep asking myself how a bunch of weak wenches have hit two banks in one month." Vegeta growled. "Well women may be weak but some have sharp and cunning minds." Goku piped in as he took a large swig of his beer.  
  
Yamcha sat with Krillin at the counter looking at the crowd and at the people that were coming in. "Man Krill I wonder what it would be like to get one of those chicks into the sack." Yamcha half slurred the last word. "Man you're like the weirdest person I know." Krillin snickered drinking his screwdriver. He shook his head and both guys resumed checking out girls.  
  
Vegeta was on his fourth beer when he looked to his left catching a streak of lavender. He looked over to see a beautiful young woman at the door with two others. 'Man I must be drunk if she's tttthhhhatttt pretttyyy.' He told himself, he looked down and then back to the door and she was gone. In her place stood a black haired girl that was walking to a table. Vegeta grumbled a choice of curses and turned back to his drink.  
  
"Man Krill look at the dishes that just walked in." Yamcha's eyes trailed over all three ladies. Krillin's eyes fell on the blond woman and her low cut top. "Wow." Was all he could mutter. Goku turned to them and laughed. "What are you guys drooling after?" When they didn't answer he turned and looked, his eyes bugged out as he stared at the three girls at the table. "Man now that is what I call fine pieces of ass." Goku stated with a smirk.  
  
Yamcha turned to the bartender and saw him preparing a Heineken, a wine Cooler, and a series of three bottles into one glass shot. "Hey who are those for?" He asked. "These are for my girls at that table." He said with a light smile. "Hey can you please tell them it's on me?" He asked and the bartender nodded.  
  
Bulma slouched on her chair and sighed. "Man I'm tired, I just feel like getting drunk and getting laid." They all giggled. "Hey Mike! Thanks for the drinks." Chichi smiled at their mentor. "Sure thing my girls, ok you see that guy with the spikes at that table?" He pointed to Yamcha. The women nodded and looked at Mike expectantly. "Well he told me to tell you guys that drinks are on him." He chuckled as 18's eyes narrowed. "What a lame-o, no guy picks up a girl that way anymore." Sway laughed. "Mike tell that guy to get a life." Blitz laughed. "Sure thing sweetie." He laughed as he walked away.  
  
"All right thanx Mike." Bulma jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, Mike nodded and his dark mustache twitched in amusement. 'What would I do without you? My little girls.' He sighed and headed back to the counter.  
  
"Man there are so many fine guys here." Sharp said as she looked around and spotted a couple looking their way  
  
Bulma drowned down her drink and groaned as it burned her throat. "Man I need another shot, we have to keep celebrating." She got up and headed for the counter, Mike looked kind of busy. "Hey get me another beer!" 18 called after her. "And get me a Twister!" Chichi said right after. Bulma nodded and gave them the peace sign, but as she neared the counter she stumbled and fell right onto someone.  
  
Vegeta was about to sip some from his shot glass and suddenly someone fell over his back and made him spill his drink. He was about to whirl around and scream at whoever it was, when he noticed the long purple tresses falling over his shoulder. Besides she was still on him and her body racked with giggles. "Gosh sorry, I think my drink is getting to me." She moved to his left and told the bartender something.  
  
Vegeta growled and looked at her, he openly gaped at the beautiful creature that stood before him. She was wearing a very tight outfit that outlined her body perfectly. He let his gaze go down her back and to her bottom. 'Very nice.' He complimented mentally then he looked at her long slim legs and smirked, imagining them wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Then he decided to eavesdrop on her conversation with the bartender. "Sorry sweetheart but if you want your drinks you'll have to come back here and make them yourself, I'm extremely busy." He told her.  
  
"Alright Mike I'll get my own drinks." She whined. Bulma walked around and behind the counter not really noticing she was being followed by black lustful eyes.  
  
Vegeta noticed how the woman prepared the drinks with ease and decided that since he dropped the other, the wench night as well get him a new one. "Hey woman give me a shot." He ordered. Bulma stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Sure give me a gun in I'll give you a shot." She snapped. Goku laughed but Vegeta shot him a glare, and he sobered up. Bulma sighed and put her hands on the counter. "What do you want?" She asked, after remembering he was the own she had fallen on. Might as well be nice. He liked his lips and looked down her top. Bulma gave a snort and threw a glass of water at him. He sputtered and growled again. "Cool off jack." She laughed and Goku along with her. "Stupid wench, give me a shot." He said. Bulma nodded and combined three bottles in one. Vegeta stared and took in every detail of her face and body, she truly was a beautiful sight. She slid the glass over to him and winked at him and smiled, walking off with her drinks before getting anymore requests.  
  
Vegeta took one sip and nearly fell off his stool, the drink was hardcore strong, but tasted better than any he had ever gotten.  
  
"You will not guess what I just gave this fine-ass guy." Bulma told her friends. "Does it involve you going down?" 18 gave a snort. "Because if it does I DON'T want to hear it." "What?" Chi asked ignoring her friend. "I gave him a twister." She giggled. 18 gaped and Chichi giggled. "Will he be able to handle it?" "Well, he does look like a pretty tough guy." Bulma said thoughtfully. She looked over to the counter and Vegeta was staring at her. She felt herself blush as he smirked and raised his glass. Chichi and 18 looked over when Bulma did and they laughed as their friend blushed. "If we can handle it I think he will be able to also." Chichi drank from hers and grimaced as it burned her throat. "You sure know how to make a mean-ass drink." "Thanx." Bulma smirked. They stayed there until it was nearly three in the morning and only two guys were left.  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw the pretty girl walk up to him. "Hey woman can you give me a ride?" His drunken mind wasn't thinking about a ride in the car. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not your designated driver." She snapped. "All right then... if I get into an accident remind me to accuse you." He got up and stumbled over the bar stools nearly falling to the floor.  
  
Bulma sighed and grabbed his arm. "We'll take my car, you can come pick yours up in the morning, ok sunshine?" He smiled and nodded dumbly. Bulma hauled his heavy frame into her BMW and got into her seat, thankfully the alcohol she had drank had worn off with two cups of black coffee. "Hey... GUY where do you live?"  
  
He gave her his wallet and fell asleep. Bulma took out his license and sped off to his place. He woke up and Bulma had to help him up to his apartment. He made his way to his room with Bulma in tow and started to remove his clothes. Bulma stared at the fine shape of his body, and even in his drunken state Vegeta caught her gawking and smirked.  
  
"Like what you see woman?" He inched his way to her. Bulma's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Please you're drunk..." She was shaking but not with fear. Earlier in the night she had caught him staring at her intensely before looking away and talking with his friends. She didn't even know the guy but the sexual tension was there. He was a magnificent man, perfect body, gorgeous features, and funny hair.  
  
He swept her into his arms and began to kiss her passionately, his hands roaming everywhere at once. Bulma did her own inspection of the hard planes of his body. Her hands gliding over steel like muscles over smooth hairless skin Piece by piece he removed her clothes and she found herself pinned under him on the soft bed. He whispered sweet things into her and Bulma gasped as he invaded her senses. She was sure she would regret this when she recovered any coherent thought. Right now all that mattered was the pleasure of fulfillment that, that man was giving her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma awoke with a siring pain in her head, and between her legs. She carefully removed the strong arms from around her and got dressed. She kissed the man on the bed and walked out of his room. She walked slowly around his living room and nearly had a heart attack when she looked at his desk. "Shit he's a cop......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you guys like? Well remember to tell me if it sucks ok? Gotta go for now, but I'll be back soon to update the Bet and my other fics. Any questions or comments? E-mail me at Trunksgirl77@juno.com Laters my friends.  
  
~Joey~ 


	2. It's On

Wow it took me sooooooooooooooooooooo long to update this fic. Well there's not much to say except thanks for the great reviews I have received from everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'  
  
  
  
IT'S ON  
  
  
  
'NO no no no no NO!' Bulma kicked herself mentally, amazed at how many trophies certificates and many other prizes were around the room. On his desk she found pictures of him in the army dressed in a tight fitting olive shirt with camo pants and black army boots, she grabbed it and looked on as she spotted his badge and gun. She wrote down his badge number for good measures and headed for the door.  
  
As soon as she closed it and turned she slammed into a brick wall, or so she thought. She cursed from her position on the ground before she was hauled up easily by a tall, tall man. Very sexy tall man. Bulma thought. She hid the picture behind her back and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, and hey tell your friend it would have been nice to at least get to know his name, but its' all good. Take care sexy." She winked at him and walked quickly away before he could say a thing.  
  
Bulma made a mental note of where the guy lived and sped off in her car.  
  
She arrived minutes later at the apartment that was above the bar and walked in.  
  
"Well look who decides to make an appearance here." 18's voice was flat and humorless. Bulma stuck out her tongue at her and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. She was sitting on the couch watching TV with a mug of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Hey Sharp, by any chance would you know where Blitz is? She decided to follow your bad example and left with some guy."  
  
"Well no I don't know where she---." Her answer was cut short as the door opened carefully. Chichi had taken her boots off to not wake the girls and get in trouble. Boy was she in TROUBLE.  
  
"Have a good night?" 18 snapped. Chichi looked sheepish and looked to the floor.  
  
"All right kid, let's hear it. Who and where?" Bulma said as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"Ok it was that guy that was at the bar that raised a cheer for us...."  
  
"What?!?!" 18 and Bulma screamed at the same time.  
  
"That man has to be about five years older than you the least!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Come on don't ruin this for me I had a great night, please?" She pleaded with a pout.  
  
Bulma and 18 sighed. Then Bulma remembered what she had found out in the morning and plopped her mug down creaky dinner table. 18 glared at her and Chichi waited.  
  
"Well get on with it, I'm not in the mood to sit around playing guessing games," 18 snapped knowing her friend had something to say.  
  
"Ok well remember those guys at the bar, including Chi's and mine?" Bulma asked. Chichi looked carefully at her and nodded, she was also worried about something she had just found out.  
  
"Yeah what about them?" 18 asked.  
  
"Well you see today I woke up in one of their apartments and I found out that Chi and I screwed cops," Bulma said flinching as if preparing to get yelled at.  
  
"WHAT???" 18 got up and screamed. She turned her wrath to Chichi, "did you know you were screwing cops?" Chichi nodded meekly and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Are you guys out of your puny little minds?" she kept screaming.  
  
"Well we didn't know until after!" Bulma said I defense.  
  
"That's why your supposed to get to know a guy before you fuck him!" She screamed.  
  
Bulma just glared at her once and began to walk towards the bathroom, "I need a shower," she said simply leaving Chichi alone with 18. Chichi at seeing that she could possibly be the one on the receiving end of 18's anger promptly ran to her room and locked herself in.  
  
18 muttered a couple of obscenities and plopped back down onto the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So we have the surveillance tapes?" Yamcha asked as Goku and Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Seems like the tech dork forgot about those," Vegeta said as he threw two tapes over the table and watched in disgust as Goku stuffed a donut into his mouth and nodded.  
  
Krillin Commissioner Briefs and Captain Tien walked into the small meeting room.  
  
"All right boys, take your seat so that we can begin this," Tien said as he grabbed a tape and plopped it into the VCR.  
  
All the men grabbed chairs and sat down around the TV to watch.  
  
"Very nice," Yamcha muttered as he saw the women were all VERY nicely put together. Most of them took notes at every detail while some ogled.  
  
They then watched the second tape from the heist before and came to the conclusion that they were the same women. The Commissioner turned the TV off and stood in front of them all.  
  
"Ok let's get straight to the point. We have reason to believe that these are just small hits of banks with security that hasn't been prioritized to protect them from these situations. These women know EXACTLY what they are doing. We have the head strong, technical genius the fighter and the look out. While we don't gather more information on them they will keep on striking and we will be left in the dark not knowing anything we can do about it. We have to keep every major bank in close check for any signs of activity."  
  
"But Comish it will take at least a few weeks to be completely prepared with a strategy and plan to capture these women," Goku was the first to speak up.  
  
"I am aware of that Son, so at the moment we are assigning all of you to this case, you are to prepare everything and come up with a plan to get these women into custody and make them pay for all they have taken," Briefs said.  
  
The men nodded and began to talk among themselves, Vegeta sat scowling not fully understanding why a band of women were causing so many problems.  
  
The commissioner said a couple of more things and then left them to think it all up. Goku turned to Vegeta and grinned.  
  
"So hey Vegeta what happened with that girl with the lavender hair? Did you see her again, or did she leave you her number? She was pretty hot as far as I remember," Goku whistled.  
  
Vegeta grumbled something and shook his head, "No. the stupid bitch had the audacity to steal one of my damn army pictures. If I see her again she'll get a piece of my mind," he growled softly. Goku grinned and noticed the look on his partners face. He knew that that girl had leaven Vegeta shaken up but he would never admit it, so he let it be and tried not to get on Vegeta's case about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A few weeks later........  
  
"Ok the security alarms are down," Sharp whispered to her companions as she unhooked her palm-pilot look alike.  
  
"Ok let's go, sharp you first and Daze you last, keep a look out for the coppers," Sway said grabbing her weapon. They all nodded fixed their masks and wigs and walked into the bank without being seen.  
  
"All right everyone DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Sharp screamed firing her hand gun twice. People screamed and quickly fell to the floor.  
  
Blitz walked to the teller and threw two leather bags at the woman. "I have little patience, you know what we want," she snapped at the whimpering woman, who took the bags and walked to the safe.  
  
A man to her left moved and she fired her shot gun. It skimmed his shoulder and hit the lamp behind him blowing it to pieces.  
  
"We said NOBODY MOVE," she screamed. The man fell to the ground whimpering, and the women laughed cruelly. Another man peeked over his desk and then silently pushed a red small button under.  
  
A loud bell began to ring.  
  
"Fuckin Sharp I thought you said it was all down!" Sway screamed.  
  
"It was!" Sharp screamed back.  
  
"DAMN it THE COPPERS ARE NEAR!" Daze screamed.  
  
Blitz growled angrily and jumped over the counter, snatching the bags from the woman and jumping back. All the women set out in fast run to get away as quickly as possible. They heard sirens and ran faster. They jumped into 18's Hummer and sped off making a clean get away.  
  
"Shit! SHIT SHIT!" Sharp screamed, "the FUCKING bastards had a back up alarm. I should have SEEN it!" She screamed at herself.  
  
"We got away, fuck it!" 18 said punching her friend on the arm, Bulma sighed in disappointment and nodded, punching her friend back a little more forcefully.  
  
"Now let's go home and count!" Chichi sang.  
  
"Yeah at least we know we got our moneys worth!" Marron laughed happily as she and Chichi looked into the bags.  
  
The girls relaxed and drove off to count their Benjamin's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like they saw some action here!" Goku patted Yamcha on the back as they scoped the bank.  
  
Vegeta sneered at them both and approached one of the walls, "Hey Baldy get this out of here and have it examined for what type of gun it's for," he said as he looked at Krillin and pointed at the bullet in the wall. The short man nodded and grabbed some materials.  
  
"Then have them cross reference it with guns that have been purchased maybe there's something there. I doubt these woman are dumb enough to buy a gun legally and then use it like this, but you never know." Vegeta sighed and stepped over the broken pieces of the lamp.  
  
"Tonight is drink night," Goku grinned at his partner, "are we going Vegeta?"  
  
"Of course Kakarott I'm in the mood to get wasted tonight, and maybe I'll see that little wench again. She'll pay for stealing a picture from me," Vegeta said darkly. They continued taking their notes and when they were done they went home to get dressed and get ready to get wasted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma screamed in happiness as they finished counting everything they had taken, Chichi grinned and Marron just looked up from where she sat filing her nails.  
  
"I think we should give Mike some money, after all the things he has done and helped us with," Bulma said running a hand through her now blue hair.  
  
"God Sharp don't you ever get tired of dying your hair?" 18 asked, since she first met Bulma the girl had probably dyed her hair about twenty times from lavender to aqua to blue.  
  
"I don't think she even remembers her natural color!" Chichi and Marron burst out laughing, Bulma glared at them and then turned to 18.  
  
"Yeah right now I'm setting out the amount that we're going to give him. He had been like a second father to us all," she rolled up a thick amount of bills and got up.  
  
"Hey why don't we help him out at the bar tonight? We'll make more money for him and then present him with the money!" Marron said.  
  
"Shut up Marron, you probably have a new outfit that you want to wear to get a guy into the sack," 18 mocked. Marron blushed and glared at her.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea! Let's help out Mike! But first we should give him his money, because if later we end up leaving with some guy then we won't be able to give him his money," Chichi said.  
  
18 and Bulma turned to glare at her. "And who says we are letting YOU leave with some guy?" 18 said with a thin eye brow raised.  
  
"Well if you guys leave with a guy, so can I!" Chichi said in defense.  
  
"You know what Chi? We'll think about it," Bulma said. Chichi huffed and stomped into her room to get ready.  
  
"Come on girl let's go get ready for tonight, I have a strange feeling we're gonna have lots of fun," 18 said to Bulma and Marron, who nodded and followed her to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Just my luck!" Bulma growled as she looked from behind the one sided glass out into the bar. In that room they could have private drinks and look out into the bar without being seen, it was truly meant as a place where gangsters and Mafia men would play poker and drink. But Mike had long left that type of life style. Now he only served drinks and kept his bar running for the fun of it.  
  
18 looked at who Bulma had spotted and growled. "Stay away from that cop Sharp, I'm warning you. And you to Blitz. I swear that I will...."  
  
"You'll what sweetheart?" Mike interrupted as he walked in.  
  
"Nothing!" She smiled and walked over him to give him a hug.  
  
Bulma turned up the volume to the news and listened.  
  
"Here Mike this is for you. Because you are the best and only dad we have known and we love you," 18 handed him the large roll of bills and Mike gasped.  
  
"Now where did you get that from?" He asked with a grin. His question was answered by the TV.  
  
"A BANK ROBBERY WAS REPORTED THIS AFTER NOON. WE HAVE NOT MUCH DETAIL BUT IT IS SAID THAT THE BANK WAS HELD AT GUN POINT BY FOUR WOMEN," Bulma turned the TV off and turned to smile at Mike.  
  
His eyes lit up in realisation and he looked at all four of his girls. "Please, just be careful." They nodded and went out to begin serving at the bar.  
  
As soon as the men spotted the tightly dressed girls there were hollers of VERY explicit remakrs. Bulma gave them the finger and got the first customer. "What can I get you sweety," she put on the sweet voice that men loved to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarott look it's her," Vegeta said as he looked at his now blue-haired one night chick.  
  
"Her hair is blue now!" Goku said stupidly, "I need a beer," he got up but Vegeta stopped him. "I'll get it, you sit your ass down," Vegeta got up and made his way to the counter.  
  
Bulma looked and rolled her eyes at the guy that was endlessly trying to flirt with her. She smiled and turned to the next guy. "What can I get ya?"  
  
"How about giving me my picture back before I bust you for robbery," the gruff voice startled her out of her skin and she looked at the dark sensuous eyes of '..... Vegeta! Yeah that's his name.' Her mind laughed at her for barely remembering his name.  
  
"I've never seen you before and I don't know what you're talking about," she said smartly.  
  
"You know damn well woman. Besides what's your name?"  
  
"My name is.... Well just call me B for short," she never gave anyone her name. Only her best friends and Mike knew.  
  
"B? what the hell is that?" He snapped.  
  
"Well that's a letter, you know the one that comes after A and before C?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know, why don't you give me your real mane?" He snapped.  
  
"I never give anyone my real name, now stop harassing me I'm working!" she was about to turn away when he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him and wormed her arm away from his grasp.  
  
"Give four Heinekens, and step on it wench," he commanded with a superior smirk.  
  
Bulma growled but quickly grabbed the drinks and put them on the counter for him to take. He looked pointedly at her, and they basically had a staring contest.  
  
"Well? Take your drinks and go!" She snapped.  
  
"You're the one that works here, YOU take them to MY table," he smirked smugly once again and turned to leave. Bulma had to suppress the urge to throw water at him to cool him off, but grabbed a tray and put the beers on it.  
  
She walked over to the table where they were and that's when Vegeta completely had a view of what she was wearing. Her top stopped right at her mid riff but showed much of her ample cleavage, her shorts were PRETTY short and started right above her hips. She was also wearing thick-heeled black boots that rose all the way to her thighs and her blue hair was down and falling down her small shoulders, the entire outfit was made of blue satin and it contrasted her skin hair and eyes perfectly.  
  
"Had an eyeful?" She asked Vegeta smugly.  
  
"Of what?" Vegeta asked smugly, "there's nothing that good to look at," he and Yamcha chuckled in amusement as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
An idea popped into her head and she turned to Goku who was looking her over in appreciation, "What do you think? Surely you know how to judge a woman better than these brain dead morons," she said sweetly.  
  
He grinned and nodded, "everything is up there and VERY nicely put together," he finished with a devilish smile.  
  
"Thank you," she purred as she sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and blew a kiss to a very angry Vegeta. He turned his angry glare to the smirking Goku and flicked him off.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my woman Kakarott," he growled with a deadly tone.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Goku growled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron giggled softly and ran over to tell Bulma.  
  
"Oh my God I hope the coppers don't kill each other for little ol' me!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"It would be good if they did," 18 jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you going to stop me Vegeta? That's a nice piece of ass that I'm willing to fight for," Goku said smugly.  
  
"We'll see who gets her first," Vegeta growled and both men began to approach her.  
  
"It's on then," Goku said as he got up and began to walk towards the woman in his sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The challenge has been set, who will win? Well I can just tell you that the next chapter will contain a lemon but I wont tell you who. So stay tuned and find out. And if you want to join my mailing list just leave your e- mail in a review or send an e-mail to TGfic_updte-suscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
I'll see you guys later.  
  
Byebye 


	3. Mind Games

Hey! Thanks for the reviews I got in the last chapter! This ch will go fairly slow, BUT there are two lemons here, they aren't hardcore though so if you're not comfortable just skip through them they're pretty short. I wont keep you........  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue, please?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mind Games  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bulma sat with Marron and watched curiously as Vegeta and that other cute tall guy approached her. Marron gave her a thumbs up and went over to serve another customer.  
  
She got up and placed her hands on her hips, and with a smirk she looked at both males.  
  
"Woman we have to talk," Vegeta gruffed out.  
  
"That's no way to speak to a lady," Goku said smoothly as he took hold of her hand and gave her a grin. Bulma smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze to emphasize and get Vegeta angry.  
  
Vegeta snatched Bulma's hand away from the tall man and didn't let go. He leaned to whisper into Bulma's ear, "woman we have to talk, and don't you dare say no," he said harshly.  
  
"You know what Vegeta? We have nothing to talk about, and maybe I want to get to know this guy a little better," she purred at Goku, weaving her hand away from his grasp and touching his arm lightly.  
  
"Woman, there are a couple of things I'd like to say," he said running a hand over her rump. Bulma glared at him and sighed.  
  
"Maybe we can talk some other time," she pressed herself against Goku and kissed his jaw.  
  
"Yeah maybe," he smirked at her and watched in anger as Vegeta dragged her outside.  
  
Vegeta dragged Bulma outside and leveled a glare at her.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bulma screeched. One of the guards walked over to her and gave her a look, as if asking if she needed help.  
  
"No it's all right Jerry," she said, the man looked at Vegeta and nodded before returning to his place at the bar's door.  
  
Vegeta growled menacingly and pulled her further into the parking lot, "I don't appreciate you flaunting yourself around to every damned man in there!" He growled with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Bulma glared at him through narrowed eyes and then smirked. She sauntered over to him sexily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Veggie, I was NOT flaunting myself to everyone! I was just being nice to your friend," her grin widened, "are you jealous?" She purred as she nipped at his neck.  
  
He scowled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "of course NOT. No man would be jealous over a scrawny thing like you," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She asked running a finger up and down his chest, "well I bet this scrawny thing can make you scream," she bit at his jaw.  
  
He looked at her with lust filled eyes and nodded, "You're on."  
  
Goku slammed his beer onto the table angrily and growled. Krillin looked at him in confusion and asked, "Hey bro what's wrong with you?"  
  
Goku took a swig of beer again and looked at his friend. "Vegeta beat me to it. The bastard finally found a way to beat me at something," he said darkly.  
  
Krillin stared wide-eyed at his friend, never seeing him this angry before or talking that way. "Well he DID find that girl way before you did," Krillin said with a nervous laugh. Goku glared at him, "hehe I mean had you two met her at the same time then I would be siding with you, BUT you didn't, so sorry man," the little bald guy got up and began to walk to the bar before his friend tore his arms out.  
  
'Sooner or later, Vegeta, that woman is going to be mine.' Goku thought darkly.  
  
The couple jumped into his Navigator and Bulma smirked evilly, they didn't even get the chance to turn the car on, when Bulma was all over Vegeta. She straddled his lap and began to kiss him seductively. Dipping her tongue into his mouth and outlining his lips. She began to unbuckle his pants........................  
  
A while later, they breathed raggedly against each other and Vegeta bit Bulma's jaw gently, she moaned softly and lay against him, with her head on his shoulder. "Well that was refreshing," he said in a low sexy growl.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly as she looked around the car and noticed the windows were completely fogged. "Are you aware that we keep having sex without really knowing each other?"  
  
"What? You don't like it?" He asked against her neck.  
  
"Yeah, but what I mean is that we have this undeniable chemistry between us, yet I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest and Bulma shivered. "And we can begin by you telling me your name," he kept pressing.  
  
"When I feel I can trust you I well tell you my real name," she gave him a grin.  
  
Vegeta scowled but nodded in agreement. "Fine woman, I will wait," he snapped. Bulma sighed contently and gripped his hand.  
  
"Woman you never answered my question about you stealing my picture," Vegeta rasped against her.  
  
Bulma giggled softly, "I thought you looked sexy and I wanted something to remember you by," she whispered.  
  
"Come home with me," he told her softly.  
  
"What?" Bulma pulled back and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that way we can at least get to know each other better," he told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Bulma smirked and kissed his neck.  
  
"I'd love to, I'll try to cook breakfast for you or something," she said moving over to the passenger seat. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on.  
  
"Hey Veggie, would you happen to have a cell phone lying around here or something?"  
  
"Not if you call me Veggie," he snapped as he waved the cell phone in front of her.  
  
"Oh yeah Veggie? Well then you'll miss out on this," she purred as she leaned over and groped him, Vegeta hissed and smirked at her.  
  
"Insatiable little wench," he chuckled as she snatched the phone from him.  
  
She dialed and waited.  
  
Chichi answered. "Yeah?"  
  
"Chi tell 18 that I'm gone with you know who," Bulma said.  
  
"OH MY GOD She's gonna blow a fuse!"  
  
"Yeah just tell her not to worry alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'll tell her, have fun!"  
  
"Believe me I WILL," Bulma giggled and hung up.  
  
She turned to Vegeta and smiled seductively. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall," he turned on the car and they were off.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi turned and waved 18 over, in about fifteen minutes the bar would be closed because it was pretty late.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" 18 asked. Chichi smiled nervously and the blond gave her a very evil glare.  
  
"Well she......."  
  
18 looked around and her eyes narrowed darkly. "She left with the cop didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah I saw them leave about half an hour ago!" Marron jumped in happily. Chichi socked her on the arm and growled.  
  
"18 don't get mad, she's just having fun. Something you should be having too!" Chichi said flatly.  
  
"I do have fun, I just don't go around fucking cops for fun. Imagine she let's something slip. WHAT do you think would happen?" 18 said in an angry whisper.  
  
"Don't exaggerate Bulma is WAY smarter than that. Could it be that your angry with her, not because she's doing a cop?"  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 snapped.  
  
"Well, you do know we are all aware that your brother has been in love with Bulma since forever right?"  
  
"Maybe it's both things put together," Marron said thoughtfully. 18 glared at them. "Well if you happen to talk to her again, tell her we meet at my brother's house tomorrow. He have to talk strategy," she said, and walked back to the bar.  
  
Marron and Chichi snickered and then a pair of arms wrapped around Chichi.  
  
"Hey babe," a smooth voice said against her neck.  
  
She whirled around in his arms and smiled at the tall spiky haired man.  
  
"Yim.... wait, sorry what's your name again?" Chichi asked sheepishly.  
  
"It's Yamcha baby, now how about you come home with me tonight?" he purred. Chichi glared at him.  
  
"How about not? My friend is angry at us right now and she is like a big sister to me, so she'll probably end up acting as if she were my mom if I leave tonight," Chichi snapped.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Please?" he begged with a pout. Chichi glared at him then put on a baby face.  
  
"On one condition," she said sweetly.  
  
"Which?"  
  
"That you find my sis here a date for tonight," Chichi pointed at Marron who only smiled airily.  
  
Yamcha took on a thoughtful look, and then nodded, "alright babe I'll be back in a few." He walked away and Chichi giggled at her friend. "See Marron you wont be alone tonight thanks to me!" Chichi said smugly.  
  
A few minutes later Yamcha returned with a guy as tall as him only bald and with three eyes. He smiled warmly at them and Yamcha smirked.  
  
"All right sweetie look this is Tien, and he needs a woman at the moment, he's trying to get over his ex because she turned out to be a thief!" Yamcha told Marron and laughed. Both Marron and Chichi paled and Marron jumped up, making her cleavage show a little more as she moved to shake his hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Marron!" She said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tien," he tried not to stare at her chest.  
  
"Well we'll leave you guys alone," Yamcha waved and dragged Chichi to his car.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sighed tiredly but contently against Vegeta, she was straddling his hips and he was lying over a bunch of black pillows. His whole bed was of black silk, something she hadn't even realized the first time she had been there.  
  
They had been talking for almost an hour and Bulma knew more things about him than he did of her. This bother Vegeta to no end and he suddenly rolled them over. Bulma gasped as she felt him harden inside her again.  
  
"Why is it that you have told me so little about you," he said against her ear as he moved with agonizing slowness against her. Bulma gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh as he began to build her release again.  
  
"Because...... there's not much to know..... I have no parents and my only family are my friends," she finished in a moan........................  
  
He rolled over to his side and hugged Bulma tightly to him. He looked down at her and noticed she was already asleep. He kissed her lips softly and drifted off to sleep also.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta yawned tiredly. His 'activities' with the woman had completely made him forget he had a report to type and things to figure out about their case of the thief women.  
  
He looked back at the sleeping woman on his bed and smirked. Her long blue hair fell down her slim back and she had one arm tucked under the pillow with her face towards him. The black silk sheet only covered her cute little bottom, he thought. She was truly a beautiful sight, he just wished he knew more about her.  
  
Vegeta turned back with a grunt and began to type on his lap-top. He needed to stop thinking about her or else he would never get anything done.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A loud pounding on the door startled Bulma awake. She got up and looked around she then spotted Vegeta sleeping soundly on the small couch in his room and smiled. She then growled softly at the annoying noise and jumped up. She went to his drawers and fished around until she found a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt, she threw them on quickly and ran outside.  
  
The person knocking hadn't given in so she grabbed the door roughly and opened it.  
  
It was a woman, with vibrant green hair blue skin and hazel eyes. She was wearing a cop uniform that outlined her curvaceous body and she was wearing an angry frown on her otherwise, pretty face.  
  
"Who are you?" She snapped.  
  
Bulma raised a thin elegant eyebrow and her blue eyes darkened into a sapphire flame.  
  
"I'd have to ask you the same thing, who the hell are you?" Bulma snapped. Behind her she heard some noise but didn't turn. "Who is it?" A sleepy voice asked.  
  
"I'm Zairra, his girlfriend."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok as you can see that name was made up so don't trip. Well what did you guys think? Next chapter is going to be more exciting. We'll see what Vegeta has to say about his girlfriend, how Chichi is doing with Yamcha, Marron, and what 18 has to say about all this.  
  
Well thanks in advance and stay tuned I'll probably update sometime next week. See ya.......  
  
!Joey! 


	4. Confrontations

Evil cliffy huh? Well this chapter is fairly slow, but there's a surprise in the end. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Confrontations  
  
  
  
"I'm Zairra, his girl friend."  
  
Bulma turned dark eyes to Vegeta, who by this time had a dark scowl on his face, "she's your girlfriend? You son of a b--...."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled at the smirking green haired woman.  
  
"Why sweety it seems like you're not happy to see me!" She walked in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Bulma flicked him off and ran to the room to get dressed. When she was done she stomped out and grabbed a coat that was lying around.  
  
"You Fucker, don't you ever come near me again, and you," she turned to Zairra, "You should keep him on a leash, he's on the loose." Bulma smirked evilly and left.  
  
So caught up was she in cursing him to hell, that she slammed into someone, "Sorry," she mumbled as she kept going.  
  
"Hey sweety it's me," he called out. Bulma turned and looked up at the handsome face of Goku. He was smirking and looking dead sexy in a muscle shirt and sweat pants. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, that no good son of a bitch had a girlfriend, can you believe that?" She growled angrily.  
  
"Ooohh, Zairra?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Hey you never asked," he said putting up his hands in deffence.  
  
"I guess you're right, it's not your fault," she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey do you need a ride?" He asked as he caught up to her again. Bulma turned to him and thought a moment, she then nodded and smirked as he pointed to a harley that was in front of them.  
  
"Let's go then," he said getting on and handing her a helmet. Bulma took it and put it on, she then sat behind him and straddled his back side, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. Noting with a grin that his stomach was hard with muscles.  
  
Goku looked up to Vegeta's apartment and smirked as he saw him looking at them angrily.  
  
'My plan worked. See Vegeta I told you I'd never let you off easily.' He revved up the engine and sped off as Bulma clung to him and told him where he could leave her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Fucking Kakarott, you will not get away with MY woman,' Vegeta growled.  
  
He then turned to the woman that was sitting on his couch. "How many times have I told you that IT'S OVER?" He growled harshly.  
  
"I won't take that as an answer my darling," she purred. "Besides if you want to keep your job you will do as I say. Remember my brother can pull strings if I wanted him to, and you'd end up without a job and in jail being accused of drug possession, fraud, and police corruption." She looked at her nails carelessly.  
  
"Bitch," he growled.  
  
"You have gotten into a habbit of dating them haven't you?" She asked smugly.  
  
Vegeta grumbled obcineties and went into his room for a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Goku pulled up to the bar, and waited patiently as Bulma got off. Before his opportunity passed he asked her, "hey would you mind if I see you again? By the way what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Buruma, and yes I'd like it if we saw each other again," she smiled seductively at him. (A/N: Yes I know that that's Bulma's name in Japanese or something, but let's just pretend it's a different name ok?)  
  
"Ok then I know it's not much of a date but tonight I'm going down to this gym, and maybe you'd like to come?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "A little excersice and sweat, of course," she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll see you later then. If you want you can invite your friends too," he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah you can pick me up here..... at what time?"  
  
"At seven, and Buruma, dress sexy. Vegeta's gonna be there," he winked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that," she smiled and walked into the bar.  
  
When she got inside she waved at Mike and grabbed her bag from behind the counter, "See ya later Mike!" She called happily. She ran outside and into her car. Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's me Chi, 18 says you better get your ass over here right now or she's gonna kick it," Chichi said in amusement.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see her try, where are you guys?" Bulma asked as she revved her car.  
  
"We're at 17's, so I suggest you get here quick," Chichi said.  
  
"Alright tell her not to have a stroke, I'm just gonna go home to change and I'll be there quick," Bulma hung up her phone and sped off to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma pulled into the parking lot of 17's apartment complex, she got out of her car and fixed the large sweater shirt she was wearing. She had opted for relaxed clothes so she wore jeans and some boots, with her hair tied into a loose bun with strands on her face.  
  
She took the elevator to the last floor and got off knocking at the last door down the hall.  
  
The door swung open and she was greeted by the ice blue eyes that she had grown fond of. "Hey 17," she said hugging him.  
  
"Hey Bulma, nice to see you again," he said smoothly. He guided her into the apartment to where Bulma was greeted by her best friends. 18 flashed her a murderous glare and got up.  
  
"18 save it, don't start bitching at me, because you know damn well that I can take care of myself," Bulma silenced 18 before she said anything. The blonde woman shut her mouth with an audible snap and growled darkly at Bulma.  
  
"We were just duscussing the plans for our very last hit, it has to be during a VERY busy holiday, which means Christmas is the day," 18 said. Bulma nodded and looked at the blue prints of the bank, she made a mental note of minor details and sighed.  
  
"Right.... right before the holidays armored cars deliver all the profits to the bank and leave the vaults full!" Chichi said excitedly.  
  
"Did you bring the lap-top?" Bulma asked Marron, she nodded and handed Bulma a palm pilot instead of the lap-top and Bulma removed the pen and started to type in notes. "What type of security system do they have? I must know in order to see if they have back ups," she looked at 17.  
  
"I must say that this is the most dangerous hit on your list, the security system is Stoehr one of the best out there," he said. Bulma nodded and typed that down also.  
  
For the next couple of hours they discussed the plans for the last hit and for the one before the last.  
  
Bulma grabbed Chichi and Marron and pulled them aside. "Hey you know what? Goku asked me to go with him to the gym, do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"What happened to Vegeta?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Turns out the bastard has a girlfriend, I can't believe the nerve," Bulma glowered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Marron asked. Bulma nodded and sneered. "The little witch has green hair and blue skin."  
  
"Oohh going for the exotic look. ne?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well thing is that Goku said Vegeta is gonna be there and I just hope that green haired witch is there too. Are you gonna go with me or not?"  
  
"Yeah! I wanna go," Chichi said happily.  
  
"Oh I can't go," Marron whined, "I'm going to dinner with Tien," She giggled.  
  
"Have fun! But now we have to figure out how to we get away from 18," Chichi said.  
  
"She's gonna kick back with her brother today, he told me," Marron said.  
  
"Alright then let's go buy a new outfit for the gym," Bulma said. She turned to 18 and leveled a glare at her. "Hey 18 we're going shopping wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks, we're gonna watch movies all night," 18 said as she sat next to her brother and turned on the TV.  
  
The three other woman grabbed their things and left.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi waited patiently outside Mike's bar for Goku, suddenly an Expedition pulled up and the window went down. "Hey ladies need a ride?" Goku asked them sexily. Bulma smiled at him and they all jumped in.  
  
Goku looked at her covered form curiously and drove off. Bulma noticed the way he looked at her and grinned. She leaned over and whispered, "the best is under."  
  
He chuckled and sped faster. He pulled up into a gym named Nemesis, odd, but it looked expensive. 'For a gym,' Bulma gave a snort.  
  
They walked inside and got keys for a locker to put their things in. Goku grabbed Bulma's hand and walked her through the gym.  
  
"Alright, the lockers are over there, the pool is to your left and the weights are to your right," Goku looked around and spotted green with blue.  
  
"Come here sweety, let's go get Vegeta pissed, besides you can show off what you got and rub it in Zairra's face," he chuckled and grabbed her hand.  
  
They walked over to where most of the men were lifting weights and Bulma caught sight of Vegeta in spandex shorts, and no shirt, looking sexier than any guy in the room. He was lifting weights with each arm and with every movement his impressive biceps bulged out. His body glistened with sweat and Bulma had to remind herself that she was angry at him and it was no time to gawk.  
  
She looked around at the other men working out and noticed Chichi passionately kissing a long haired guy. Next to him was Vegeta's girlfriend, Bulma sneered silently.  
  
"What have you got here, Kakarott? Doesn't she know you show skin around here? Unless she's afraid to show it," Zairra said smugly as she walked over to her and Goku, Bulma still had her sweat suit on, but she smirked at them both.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta who was at the moment looking hatefully at Goku and she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on Goku I want this...... lady," she said sarcastically, "to bite her tongue." Goku smirked at Vegeta and walked away with Bulma.  
  
"Alright babe just look for the number of your locker and change," he smiled.  
  
Bulma called Chichi over and they went to change. A few minutes later they came out, looking smug. Goku's eyes widened and he smirked at the blue haired woman. She was wearing a very enticing and tight outfit.  
  
Bulma was wearing a pair of navy blue spandex shorts that outlined her bottom and flat stomach perfectly, the top was a very thight halter sport bra and a pair of excercise shoes. She had tied her hair up into a pony- tail. Chichi was wearing a dress type of outfit, that went down to her mid- thigh and was also halter. Her hair was in a braid and she also wore excercise shoes.  
  
Goku gave them both a look and grinned, he grabbed her hand and they walked back to where everyone was. Vegeta's eyes took in all of her and he smirked devilisly. Zairra sneered and stuck her nose in the air, her long green hair bouncing behind her.  
  
"What? Do we have a problem?" Bulma snapped. Zairra looked her up and down and scoffed. "Honey, you looked better with the jogging suit on, you'll never compare to this," she said running her hands down her sides.  
  
Bulma laughed merrily, "I beg to differ, Vegeta and Goku don't seem to think that, besides everything on me is real, I doubt you can say the same," Bulma pointed at the other woman's chest.  
  
Zairra let out an indignant cry and her hazel eyes flashed angrily. "I suggest you stay out of my way little girl, you don't wanna go against someone that can kick your ass," Zairra growled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I would suggest you the same thing, I am not one to triffle with. I have more skill than you may think, I've had training from the best," she looked over at Chichi and smiled.  
  
"Yeah whatever, we wouldn't want you to break a nail, besides it's not wise to challenge a fully trained officer," she said staring at her nails.  
  
"Well, you can talk the talk, but can you prove it?" Bulma asked.  
  
Zairra glared at her and threw her towel aside. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Martial arts, or boxing, take your pick hun," Bulma said smugly.  
  
"Martial arts, it leaves more bruises," Zairra said darkly.  
  
"Actually, boxing does, but if you say so," Bulma said sarcastically and nodded towards the door. Everyone followed them down to where the aerobics class was held, and luckily the room was empty. They had managed to attract many lookers and the room had it's share of male audience.  
  
Bulma smirked at her oponent and tied her hair into a bun. Zairra also tied her hair up and took her place over the cushioned floor. Bulma stood in front of her and they bowed.  
  
They both took a fighting stance and attacked. Zairra swung with accurate speed and Bulma blocked with her arm, the series of swings were quick and Bulma managed to block each one, she then crouched down and swung a leg to trip Zairra.  
  
The other woman topled to the floor and quickly jumped back up. This time Bulma attacked and swung at Zairra fooling her to look away and then kicking her in the abdomen. Zairra doubled over and Bulma elbowed her with such force that Zairra slammed down roughly against the floor.  
  
"Is this your meaning of kicking my ass?" Bulma asked smugly. Zairra growled and swung both legs under Bulma catching her off guard and making her fall to the floor, then she brought her legs down onto her abdomen and Bulma grunted out in pain. It vaeigly happened to Bulma that it was not a martial arts fight, now it was an all out street fight.  
  
She jumped up and charged at the other woman kicking her on the back and taking her into a choke hold. Zairra countered by elbowing her in the stomach and grabbing her arm flipping her onto her back. Bulma growled and kicked her in the stomach and then in the face. She jumped up and took one swing that connected with Zairra's jaw and made the woman fall on her back.  
  
The men clapped and Vegeta smirked at his woman.  
  
Zairra growled and got up, "I'm letting you off easy you little witch, just stay the fuck away from MY man," she spat out blood.  
  
"Oh is that a threat? Well it doesn't seem to bother Vegeta very much," she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. She giggled lightly , "You were right about it leaving more bruises," she said smugly. Bulma smirked noticing the ugly bruise that was starting to form on the other womans' flawles skin, and walked away with Goku.  
  
"Did you really learn that from your friend?" Goku asked her as they went back down to the machine room.  
  
"Yeah she's the one that taught me. She learned it from her father, before he died that is," Bulma said grabbing a bottle of water and a towel. She looked around the room and spotted her next victim.  
  
"What do you like to do?" She asked Goku.  
  
"I do everything, from lifting weights to the tredmill, it doesn't matter," he shrugged. Bulma giggled and squeezed his bottom lightly. "Nice and firm," she said seductively as she stood before a punching bag.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to kick the crap out of the punching bag," he waved and walked over to the weigh-lifting section of the gym. Bulma hummed along to the music and began to punch at the bag.  
  
She was so caught up that she didn't see she had an audience. Vegeta watched in amusemnt as she attacked the bag with ease, letting out her stress and anger.  
  
".... Stupid.... Vegeta...." She grumbled between punches.  
  
"It's bad to talk behind people's backs you know," a deep voice startled her and she whirled around and swung at him. He easily caught her wrists and pulled her body tightly to his.  
  
"Let go of me you no-good-cheating-......"  
  
"Woman! Zairra is NOT my girlfriend, nor do I want her to be. She just wont stop harrassing me," he told her sternly.  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that load of crap!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Do you think that if I had a girlfriend I'd be with you like this?" He breathed against her neck as he pushed her against a wall. Bulma gasped as his hands began to wander over her body and she stopped struggling against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his searching lips found hers.  
  
She pulled away for breath and panted lightly, "Ok, let's say I believe you, why doesn't she leave you alone?"  
  
"She says she can pull strings with her brother to get me fired, so sometimes I let her have her way," he shrugged as he bit her chin lightly.  
  
"Well that's gonna change, because at the moment you belong to me," she said nibbling at his ear.  
  
"Really? Then if I took you home, you'd have your way with me?"  
  
"Of course, I'll bring out the leather wip," she laughed sexily against his ear.  
  
"So that means you'll go home with me?" He asked. Bulma nodded and they kissed.  
  
"Go get your things woman, tonight I'm all yours," he chuckled. Bulma nodded and ran to get her things. She passed by Chichi and told her she was leaving. Then she went to Goku who was not at all pleased with what she said.  
  
Vegeta flashed Goku an arrogant smirk, grabbed her hand and then made their way out.  
  
That night they discovered each others bodies over and over until exhaustion took over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month later...........  
  
"Veggie-chan I'm hungry!" Bulma whined from her seat on Vegeta's favorite sofa-chair. She was flipping through every chanel boredly.  
  
"The pizza is on it's way so stop your pathetic bawling, and do NOT call me Veggie. Now be quiet I have to finish this by tomorrow," he said as he typed furiously on his lap-top.  
  
"What are you doing?" She got up from her seat and pranced over to him, she was wearing one of his huge t-shirts and some snug boxers. She looked down into his computer and paled.  
  
"I'm sure you have heard of those women who have hit three banks already, am I right?" He asked without looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I still don't get what you are doing," she said flatly.  
  
"We have to put the clues together and come to a conclusion as to what has to be done, and right about now there is not much we can do," he stretched and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Bulma straddled his lap and kissed his lips softly. "So what would you do if you actually had the opportunity to catch them?" She asked.  
  
"I WILL catch them even if I die trying, and when I do, they'll wish that they had never set foot in a bank. Never in their life will they want to set foot in a bank again after I'm through with them," he said kissing her throat.  
  
Bulma grimaced and ran her hands through his soft hair, she sighed in bliss as his kisses worked magic on her skin when they were interrupted by the bell.  
  
"I'll get that," Bulma said jumping off his lap and running to the door. She opened it and gave the pizza guy a dazzling smile. The skinny scrawny red-head guy blushed deeply and handed her the food.  
  
Vegeta got up and walked over to them, he noticed the weakling boy gawking at the woman and scowled.  
  
"Hey kid, are you eyeballing my woman?" He asked in a deadly tone. The kid looked at the mean looking short guy with the funny hair and shook his head gulping nervously. "No sir!"  
  
"Here you go sweety, don't mind my boyfriend, he's just a little overprotective," Bulma handed him two twenty's and closed the door after the guy thanked her and litterally ran away.  
  
"Vegeta you didn't have to scare him like that!" Bulma snapped as she set the pizza on the table and opened the box to get a slice.  
  
"Well he was making eyes at you and I didn't like that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Was my little Veggie jealous?" She asked in a baby voice.  
  
"I am NOT your little Veggie," he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question," she said smugly.  
  
He just grumbled something incomprehensible and stuffed a breadstick into his mouth.  
  
"So Vegeta....." Bulma started nervously after having a slice of pizza. "What would you do..... if I.... if I told you, I was one of those women?" He gave her a blank look. She sighed and continued, "you know...... that I was one of those thief women, the ones who steal from the banks......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Exagerated gasp* Is Bulma going to actually tell Vegeta she is one of the thief women? Stay tuned for the next episode of.......  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Was it good? Next chapter will be more exciting! But soon a tragedy will strike, I'll just keep you guys on your toes. Well thanks for reading!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	5. It's Over

Last chapter was a shocker ne? well I finally update my main fics, and by the way thank you for the reviews from you guys. I am also a few chapters away from finishing this one, but don't worry soon enough I'll have more fics out there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, they belong to Akira Toei and FUNimation  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her seriously and then broke out into rich deep laughter.  
  
"YOU? Woman you are too much of a cry baby, you're whiny, you complain about your nails, AND you are too clumsy," he kept laughing.  
  
Bulma turned beet red with anger at his quick assumption of her, and crossed her arms over her chest and 'humphed.' She walked over to him and angrily stuffed a pizza slice into his open mouth. Vegeta chewed on it and kept laughing.  
  
'Show's how much he knows, but its good that he thinks I'm not capable of doing those things, if you only knew how wrong you are Vegeta,' She thought smugly.  
  
"It's nice to know that is what you think of me, but I guess you're right, I could never be a person like that," she pouted and turned big watery blue eyes to him.  
  
He sighed in annoyance, he always hated when she did that face, he would always give in. He sighed and motioned for her to approach him. Bulma did so and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.  
  
"I also think you are beautiful, have a quick wit, and you're a hell of a wild cat in the sack," he chuckled sexily against her hair.  
  
"But Vegeta, why are we still together? I know for sure its not love but what good is it that we are lovers if we don't feel anything for each other?"  
  
"We like each other, even though you are a scrawny ugly thing," he said softly.  
  
"Right, and you just told me I was beautiful, or did you just say it because you felt obligated?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Woman, why are you speaking such non-sense?"  
  
"It's not non-sense Vegeta, I keep coming back to you and we aren't even in an oficial relationship!" She said jumping off his lap.  
  
"Oh I see, you're on your PMS aren't you wench?" He snorted.  
  
"No Vegeta I am not, what kind of future do I have with you if this is only a lust thing. As soon as you get tired of me you'll just send me away and I'll hate you for the rest of my life," she said angrily.  
  
Vegeta growled softly. "What do you want woman? Is it a relationship? Because if it is that, then I will tell you at the moment I have no wish for one. Besides that bitch Zairra won't leave me alone," he said with a frown.  
  
"So you don't want a relationship with me?" Bulma asked with hurt wavering her voice.  
  
"Woman, why are you acting like this, I thought we had both come to the conclusion that this was just a sexual thing with no strings attached," he said angrily getting up and approaching her.  
  
"YOU probably came to that conclusion alone and it's all a load of Bull- shit, its that Zairra woman isn't it?" Bulma asked in rage. "You're probably with her and me at the same time, aren't you?" She screamed.  
  
"WHAT?" He roared in rage. "I have NO idea why you are acting this way. AND even if you wanted to have a relationship, how could we if you won't even tell me your name? I hadn't thought of it before but that is pretty damn suspicious," he snarled.  
  
"I haven't told you because I know there ARE things you are hiding from me! How is that we can be together if we don't trust each other?"  
  
"Look woman I have no idea WHERE you are going with all this but if you keep at it then I think it is better that we stop seeing each other for a while," he told her angrily.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" She asked darkly.  
  
"It's what you are forcing me to do," he said, his voice a little softer.  
  
Bulma turned and went to his room. Vegeta growled and slammed a fist onto the table. He was very clueless as to why the woman was telling him all these things. He honestly had thought it was just a physical relationship, he never imagined she wanted something more. Minutes later she came stomping back into the room wearing her clothes and carrying her things.  
  
She picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah hey! Do me a favor and come pick me up will you?...... Ok thanks," she said and hung up. She walked around the room and looked around for anything that might belong to her.  
  
She then plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"What? Now you're not going to talk to me?" He asked arrogantly. Bulma completely ignored him and found a movie to watch. A few minutes later she heard a car honk and she stood up.  
  
"So long Vegeta, I hope I never have to see you again. Oh and I honestly hope you catch those thief women," she turned with a chilling smirk and blew him a kiss. She then slammed his door shut and left.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the window and watched as she got onto the drivers side of a gray Hummer and sped away.  
  
'Women!' He sighed in annoyance and angrily sat down to continue typing his report. 'She'll be back,' he thought carelessly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Chichi asked as Bulma drove off at break-neck speed and screeching tires.  
  
"I did what 18 wanted me to do, I hope she's happy now," Bulma growled angrily as she made a sharp turn.  
  
"You broke it off with the cop?" Chichi asked in disbelief.  
  
"She has been pestering me since she found out I would stay some nights with him, and if you're not carefuly, she'll do it to you too," Bulma gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger.  
  
"Well there's no need for that because it's over too. Turns out the bastard has other women he's seeing aside from me, so I just slugged him and left," Chichi said indignantly.  
  
"Well, she does have a small point. Our hits are getting more and more dangerous so the best is to get away from them and clear our minds for one purpose only," Bulma said with regret.  
  
"But I mean..... they are the one who take off our stress!" Chichi said.  
  
"They also give us stress," Bulma and Chichi laughed.  
  
"Men," they said in unison.  
  
"AND 18," Bulma grumbled. Chichi laughed and they drove off.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma lay in her bed glaring at the ceiling. Then she remembered something and jumped up, she went over to her closet and fished through her jeans, she probed around the pockets until she found a small piece of paper.  
  
She ran to her laptop and began to type furiously, she hacked into every site needed, and found the police records for Vegeta, Goku and Yamcha.  
  
She pulled up Vegeta's first. He was looking directly at the camera and scowling, but he looked good. It gave his full name address and more details. He had solved all the cases that had been given to him, except the murder of one person. She pulled that one up and gasped.  
  
He used to be married, Bulma read on in shock. No wonder he didn't want a relationship. Truth was she didn't want one either, she just needed something to pick a fight with him.  
  
She pulled up a picture and sighed. The woman was beautiful, with dark long spikes and black eyes. Her name was Kaira, and she was 22 years old? They never found her killer, but the suspect was said to be a woman. She went back to his file and noticed all the awards and certificates he had gotten. Bulma sighed and printed his whole file, maybe it could come in handy.  
  
She pulled up Goku's file next and smiled, he was grinning and looking every bit cute. His real name was Kakarott and his middle name was Goku. He was 24 and also had many awards on his record. Apparently he had been Vegeta's partner for a few years, all his cases had been solved except for the same one Vegeta had. Then it hit her as she read. Vegeta's wife had been Goku's sister. She felt sorry for them both.  
  
She then looked over at Yamcha's, he had solved all his cases and had far less awards than both Goku or Vegeta. He was more of the type that would look things up analyze and then write it into a conclusion. He was brainy? Bulma laughed. She printed those files out too and something caught her eye.  
  
Under their facts, was the last name Briefs. She pulled up his file and gasped. He was an elder lavender haired man. In fact, he was the one who had told her about the hit when she had gone back to ask.  
  
"You son of a b--..." she trailed off and angrily wiped away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She pulled up the one case he hadn't been able to solve. The theft of his daughter when she was an infant. They had accused the girls' mother as a kidnapper. She also printed out his file angrily.  
  
She closed off the connection and turned off her computer. Men and Cops were bastards,' she came to the conclusion.  
  
There was a knock at the door and 18 came in, she smiled slightly and Bulma sighed in annoyance.  
  
"What do you want 18?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Chichi told me what you did," she said softly.  
  
"I did what YOU wanted me to do, I hope you're happy," Bulma growled getting up and rounding on her friend.  
  
"Bulma you must understand that it is for your own good, what were you planning on doing? Getting married with him and keeping this life style a secret? If he found out do you think he would understand? He'd probably turn you in himself!" 18's voice rose.  
  
"That would have been none of your concern! I didn't want to marry him! I just felt like screwing him around for a little," Bulma screamed back.  
  
"Guess what Bulma? I bet that unconsciously you probably care for him now, I'll turn myself in if I'm wrong! Stay away from the cop Bulma," 18 yelled.  
  
"Stay out of my life 18, if we keep on having this problem then it will make it all the more difficult to work together. You are like a sister to me but you have to stop butting into my life!" She growled.  
  
"I will if you understand that I worry about you the same way a sister would, please Bulma I love you, you are my little sister," she said softer and walked out of the room shutting the door. Bulma growled and fell back onto her bed to cry tears of frustration and anger.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What can I get ya?" Bulma asked a guy as they helped out Mike at the bar again. The guy gave her the order and Bulma gave him his drink. 'Thank goodness Vegeta hasn't shown himself around here,' Bulma mused.  
  
As soon as she thought that, a wave of people entered the bar, and with them all the cops. 'Shit,' Bulma cursed to herself. She looked up and her eyes met with 18's flashing ice-blue ones. She gave her that 'don't-even- think-about-it' look. Bulma shot her a glare and then turned a charming smile to Goku, who was now standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey there sweety," he told her smoothly. Bulma winked and looked around.  
  
"Hey Goku, what's new?" She asked as she handed him a beer.  
  
"Just the fact that I've missed seeing your beautiful blue eyes, aside from that nothing more," he shrugged and gave her a mischievous grin. Bulma looked at his charming smile then her eyes darted sharply to the table where Vegeta was at.  
  
In his lap, seated VERY comfortably, was Zairra. Goku followed her line of vision and frowned. "You ok?"  
  
"He's such a SOB," Bulma growled.  
  
"Come on babe why don't you go take the order and we'll kill two birds with one stone," Goku winked.  
  
Bulma nodded not really understanding why he said two, but took his outstretched hand and walked around the counter. Goku's eyes wandered over her features again and he smirked. The little kitten was wearing a leather halter top, a velvet mini-skirt with leopard print, along with her thigh length velvet black boots.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked him sexily.  
  
"Of course, I just wish I could see what lay underneath," he purred against her neck.  
  
"Maybe today you will," she winked. They made it to the table and Goku sat down. Her eyes leveled on Vegeta and she smirked.  
  
"What can I get you guys?" Bulma said flatly, now glaring at Zairra.  
  
"Give me a Twister," Vegeta said first.  
  
"Hey, I'll try one of those too," Goku said.  
  
"Bring me a bloody Mary," Zairra said flipping her hair and leaning over to kiss Vegeta's corded neck.  
  
"We'll just have beers," Krillin said with a small grin. Bulma nodded and before walking away, went to Goku. She bent over, purposely, and whispered into his ear.  
  
"If you can, wait for me outside when we close, and your fantasy of me will come true," she said licking his ear. Goku shuddered against her and nodded. Her gaze drifted to the near snarling Vegeta and she turned with her nose in the air and left.  
  
"What was the show all about?" Chichi asked as Bulma returned to the bar and started to make drinks.  
  
"It was all for Vegeta's benefit. Besides tonight I get to see how good that sexy tall guy is in the sack," Bulma said smugly.  
  
"Are you really going for him because you like him? Or are you doing this to spite Vegeta?" Chichi asked her knowingly.  
  
"Shut up Chi, either way it doesn't matter, I need to get laid before the you-know-what day," Bulma said grabbing two bottles and then pouring the contents of a third into shot glasses. When she was done she walked over to the cop table.  
  
She put the tray down onto the table and began to pass them around. Zairra's drink she grabbed and walked around to give to her. As she neared. She faked having tripped and the drink splattered over Zairra and some fell on Vegeta.  
  
The green haired woman screamed and jumped off Vegeta. Bulma was trying to hide the laugh of triumph, but a smirk slipped into place. Zairra growled and took Bulma by surprise and slapped her across the face.  
  
Bulma gasped and held her stinging cheek. It was Zairra's turn to smirk. Bulma let her hand fall away from her face and everyone saw the handprint on her cheek. The men actually flinched. "Babe are you ok?" Goku asked her carefully, both he and Vegeta had seen her blue darken into a dark flame of anger.  
  
"Yeah, sweety I'm fine," she ground out.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" Zairra mocked.  
  
POW!  
  
Zairra actually fell on her ass and screamed when Bulma's fist connected with her eye.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Bulma used the same question. "Now unless you don't wanna be thrown out by security, I suggest you never lay a hand on me in here," Bulma laughed, flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
As soon as she left the men broke into laughter and Vegeta helped Zairra up with a chuckle.  
  
"VEGETA!" She whined punching his chest. "How can you laugh at that? The little witch hit MY FACE!" her voice rose into a screeching whine as she touched her face tenderly, she winced and then frantically took out her compact.  
  
She gasped and whimpered when she saw that the skin around her eye was already turning into a bluish black color. She practically threw a fit, and all the men rolled their eyes.  
  
"Chichi, give me some ice and put it in that small bucket," Bulma said holding her hand. Chichi was laughing at what she had just witnessed. "Oh and Chi? I'm leaving with Goku before we close, when 18 asks about me, tell her I'm sleeping, k?" Bulma asked. Chichi shrugged and nodded.  
  
When the bar was about to close Bulma slipped out and went over to Goku's car.  
  
Zairra was helping a VERY drunk Vegeta into his car, 'One twister too many,' Bulma snickered. Zairra turned to glare at her as best she possibly could. Bulma chuckled softly at the black eye.  
  
"Well, I think I'm getting lucky tonight, sorry I can't say the same about you," she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Really? Vegeta looks as if he's right about ready to pass out, I truly hope you can......... get him to stand 'up?'...... yeah that's the word," Bulma laughed back. "Besides you were right about one of us getting lucky tonight and that's gonna be me I get to have my own fun tonight," she said as she pointed at Goku, who was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
She then dismissed Zairra with a flip of her hair and she began walking towards Goku. They went to his apartment and had one hot night that Bulma would never forget.  
  
In the morning she woke up feeling pretty sore but smug, she looked at the sleeping big man and smirked. He had been everything she had imagined and more. He was lying on his stomach and was breathing softly. The sheets were a tangled mess covering his lower half and she reached over to caress his face softly. Bulma kissed his cheek and got up.  
  
She got dressed and left. Once at home she crept into her room and took a shower before 18 found out what she had done.  
  
'Today is going to be a long day,' Bulma thought as a premonition crept into the back of her head. Not necessarily a good one.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Marron sat out in the balcony talking on her phone. "Oh, alright Tien, I'll see you in a few days, I hope you're having fun on your trip! I know I'm having fun in mine!" She said happily as she hung up. 'I hate having to lie to him.' Marron sighed dreamily and started to think of her now boyfriend.  
  
Bulma looked at her near look alike and sighed from her seat on the couch. Lucky for her only Chichi was the one who knew where she had been last night, and she was NOT going to tell anyone. She looked at Marron again and shook her head. No matter what 18 said, Marron was still going out Tien. Her mind drifted off to another subject. Even if 18 and Chi thought she was crazy, she knew and could feel something bad was going to happen to them.  
  
At that moment the blonde woman walked into the living room and threw down the mail. Bulma tugged at her hair and turned to look at the other woman. "I'm telling you 18, I have this feeling of foreboding. Something is going to happen today!" Bulma argued to 18.  
  
"What are you saying? That we're gonna get caught?" 18 asked with a dry laugh. "I highly doubt that, especially if you are the own that has taken care of the security and all those other things," 18 said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm just saying its a feeling, if you decide to ignore it and something happens then don't say I didn't warn you," Bulma snapped and turned on her heel.  
  
18 sighed in annoyance and walked to the basement to check to see if things were ready.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Hey Krill man, have you seen my wallet?" Yamcha asked as he walked into the lounge of the presinct.  
  
"Naw, man I haven't," The short bald guy replied.  
  
"Could it be this one?" A female voice like silk asked him. He looked up and shot Zairra a sexy smile.  
  
"Yeah sweet-cheeks, its that one. I have to go to the bank," he said taking it from her. "How's the eye?" Yamcha asked with a grin.  
  
"Unless you'd like to know what it feels like I suggest you don't ask or even look at it," she snapped, then she smiled. "Well then why don't you wait for me for a few seconds, I have to go down to the bank also, it is the one that's like ten blocks from here right?"  
  
"Yeah, just hurry up they're gonna close in a half-hour," Yamcha said looking at his watch.  
  
"Alright, just let me get my bag," she said. Both were already dressed in formal clothing. When she came back he nodded and they left.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma calmed herself for probably the tenth time that afternoon as they put on their black masks.  
  
"The feeling at the pit of my stomach has grown ten-fold," Bulma told Chichi. Her friend nodded and looked at 18.  
  
"Ok, if there are any signs of trouble, bail and don't look back, and we go our separate ways and meet back at the cabin. If all goes well, we leave together, ok?" all the girls nodded and then turned to Bulma.  
  
They stepped out of the car and stealthily walked to the back of the bank. They crawled up the ladder leading to the ceiling, and Bulma popped open a panel on the ceiling, she then hooked up the computer and looked at 18. She nodded and Bulma began to type some things. The entire alarm system and back ups went off, besides that, 18 cut the cords for the phone lines.  
  
"Alright, as soon as we get in, shoot out the surveillance camera's got it?" Bulma asked. Everyone nodded and they walked into the bank inconspicuously.  
  
"ALL RIGHT. EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Chichi screamed, and to emphasize 18 shot up into the ceiling. Everyone screamed and fell to the floor. Chichi walked around and shot out the surveillance camera's that were at every corner and the one above the entrance door.  
  
Bulma ran over to the teller and pointed a shot gun at her. "I think you know what this is, no?"  
  
The woman nodded in terror and took the bags. "Daze?"  
  
"Yeah?" Marron called.  
  
"You watchin right?" Chichi asked as she walked around the bank and sneered down at the cowering people.  
  
"Yeah Blitz, there's no one comin'."  
  
"Just our luck," Yamcha said with a smirk as he and Zairra lay on the bank floor.  
  
"Do you have your gun? This is our chance and I am not willing to waste it," She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I have it under my coat, shouldn't we call for back up?" he asked.  
  
"When we have them down. Get ready, as soon as the three over there look away its a go. All right then........ on three?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
Yamcha nodded, "On three!"  
  
"One, two, three!"...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter isn't going to be too good, but I think there will be a few surprises for you who wait. Thank you so much for reading my fics out of the hundreds out there and I'll see you guys as soon as I can!  
  
Byebye 


	6. A Price To Pay

Hmmm, I agree with you guys that the sex and sexy stuff in the fic are too much, I unconsciously got carried away and I apologize. I am trying to turn the tide and make this fic more serious and this chapter will do just that. But thank anyways for the reviews and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Price To Pay  
  
"Police! Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air!" Yamcha screamed. Bulma, Chichi and 18 whirled around at the sound. The women didn't budge and the people on the floor started murmuring in relief.  
  
Zairra at seeing the women weren't taking the women weren't taking Yamcha seriously took matters into her own hands. "Drop them or the watcher gets it!" she screamed as she grabbed the distracted Marron and pointed her gun to her head.  
  
Bulma turned wide blue eyes to 18, and the other woman nodded. All three dropped their guns.  
  
"Now, kick them over here!" Zairra ordered. The other women did as told and Yamcha marched over to them. As he began to read them their rights, the other cop called him.  
  
"How about we see who she really is?" Zairra said smirking, Yamcha grinned back and nodded.  
  
Without warning a gun cocked at his temple. "Take that mask off and this one gets it," Bulma screamed as the cop was about to remove Marron's mask. "It's very dangerous to turn your back on a criminal, you know," Bulma said smugly.  
  
Zairra's eyes widened but then she smirked. "You don't have the guts to kill a cop," she said slowly.  
  
"Don't underestimate us, you DON'T know what we are capable of. NOW, release her or I'll blow this idiots fucking brains out," Bulma screamed, her hate at the woman doubling now. "DO IT NOW!"  
  
Zairra did as told and reluctantly released Marron. 18 and Chichi were pointing guns at Zairra. "Drop your gun copper, and kick it over here." Zairra did and kicked it over to them. "Blitz get the bags," 18 told Chichi.  
  
"Release him!" Zairra commanded.  
  
"No. You are in no position to demand things, besides, he's a liability to you, and aside from that he works more in our favor," 18 said as Chichi walked over to them with the bags.  
  
18 hitched a thumb to the doors and the other two women began to walk towards the door slowly while 18 and Bulma still held Yamcha hostage.  
  
In a sudden movement Zairra jumped behind a desk and started to yell at them. "Your rights have been read, stop or I will shoot!" She held another gun and Chichi had made it to the door. But, Marron was still half way.  
  
Bulma threw Yamcha forward roughly and he fell in Zairra's way.  
  
"Daze! RUN!" 18 screamed as she and Bulma also took cover behind a desk. Marron took for the door and too late did Bulma and 18 realize the mistake.  
  
Zairra stood, Yamcha after her and fired her hand gun. With a scream Marron fell forward, Zairra fired again and smirked in satisfaction. Yamcha looked at her in shock and shook his head.  
  
"She was unarmed!" Yamcha said in astonishment.  
  
"NO!" The other three women screamed..  
  
Then something snapped. Bulma and 18 took out all they had and fired towards them. With a yelp Zairra was hit in the shoulder and Yamcha in the leg. The women ran towards Marron, and turned her over. She was breathing shallowly and smiling weakly. "18 go get the car, Chi and will get her out," Bulma whispered.  
  
18 nodded and ran outside to get the car.  
  
Unbeknownst to them Yamcha was right behind them. "Hands in the air, other cops will be here in a manner of minutes, so it is useless to fight." Bulma looked at him sideways and noticed the gun pointed at her back. Then another gun cocked.  
  
Bulma looked from Marron to Chichi. She saw the brief look of sadness flash through her dark eyes and Bulma moved to the side quickly.  
  
"Eye for an eye," she said bitterly and shot Yamcha twice. He gasped in shock and pain and then fell backwards.  
  
Zairra was too busy using her cell when Bulma and Chichi dragged Marron out to the car.  
  
"Let's go, now! They called the cops over already!" Chichi yelled as she got into the passenger seat. Bulma stayed in the back and held onto Marron's almost limp hand. 18 took off at full speed and as she turned the corner sirens were heard. They all removed their masks and tried not to look stricken.  
  
They drove down to the bad part of town to a trusted doctor. He took Marron in and began to work on her.  
  
"I swear! I should have killed that little bitch!" Bulma screamed frantically and paced the small waiting room. She was the only one visibly distressed of the three. 18 was angry beyond words and Chichi was wondering if she had killed the bastard.  
  
"If for some reason I find out that bastard is alive, I will kill him myself," 18 growled.  
  
"Throw in the green haired witch, she's the one who fired the gun," Bulma growled. Then her mind digested something. "She left blood on the floor in the bank!"  
  
"Can they trace that to her?" Chichi asked in worry.  
  
"If they get to her file, they can!" Bulma said. "I need my lap-top, that way I can hack into all the means necessary to erase anything that has to do with her. Quick!"  
  
"Chi go with her, I'll stay here and look after Marron," 18 said. Chichi nodded and left with Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma typed furiously as she hacked into all the places she needed to go. One by one she erased all the files and fingerprints that had to do with Marron. She had no criminal record, so that was a bonus, besides she was an orphan just like her and 18. Chichi was the only one who remotely knew her father.  
  
By the time she was done, she felt like crying. Chichi came over and hugged her.  
  
"We were all reckless, don't feel bad! You'll see she'll get out of this," the black haired woman told her soothingly.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "We take all this for granted. We are so sure things will go our way that we don't stop to think of the possibility that something may go wrong," Bulma said.  
  
"We should call 18 and see how things are," Chichi said as she began to dial on her cell-phone.  
  
"Yeah Chi," 18 said.  
  
"How's Marron?"  
  
"Doctor says that they did their best but there is no guarantee that she'll survive, she's lost a lot of blood and the bullets hit nervous points."  
  
"Shit, we'll be right down." Chichi turned off her phone and looked at Bulma. She was dressed already in blue-jeans and a large sweater. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to know if those fucking coppers are dead and there's only one way to find out," Bulma said as she tied her hair up.  
  
"You don't mean..... your going to Vegeta?" Chichi asked in shock.  
  
"I'm going down to the station," Bulma said flatly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Chichi screamed. "Your going into the lions den!"  
  
"Come on Chi, they have no way of knowing that I have something to do with this. But anyways I want you and 18 to stay out of sight for these next few days," Bulma said softly.  
  
"But how will I deal with Juuhachi?" Chichi never used 18's name. But right about now she was feeling very tense and afraid.  
  
"I'm sure you can do it, don't start freaking out on me, ok? You have always been a emotionally strong girl and we need you now." Bulma hugged her friend who looked right about to burst into tears. Chichi nodded softly and offered a weak smile.  
  
"Chi, I am as equally tense and scared as you, go take a shower and then get your butt down to the clinic and be with 18. She may act tough but I bet she is feeling the way we are." Bulma hugged her again and made her way out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma stepped into the station and looked around. "Hey there, can you tell me where I can find Officer Vegeta?" Bulma asked a police man at the front desk sweetly.  
  
He nodded, "Sure sweetums, he's in his office down the hall, but he's really busy, something about a robbery earlier today." She nodded weakly and walked down the hall.  
  
She looked in and watched as he ran a hand through his stiff hair, he was writing and so far had not acknowledged her presence. Bulma leaned onto the door frame and waited.  
  
Vegeta finally looked up, and blinked once. He then frowned. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. Bulma pursed her lips and tried not to look hurt.  
  
"Fine if you want me to leave I'll leave," Bulma turned to go.  
  
Vegeta sighed and jumped up, "Wait," he called as she walked down the hall. "Come in." Bulma followed him into the office and he closed the door. "I'm stressed, and I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But really, why are you here?" he asked her softer.  
  
"Vegeta I-....." She looked away and gripped her temples. He slowly walked over to her and noticed her pale face and red eyes.  
  
"You look horrible," he told her softly, and with a choked sob Bulma fell into his arms. "What's wrong woman?"  
  
"Vegeta.... I..... I need you, can you please be with me right now?" he looked from her pleading blue eyes to his paper strewn desk. He really had too much work to do, but, she looked miserable.  
  
"Fine, but I have to return later," he grabbed her hand and led her out of the office and to her car.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
18 and Chichi were sitting in the room where Marron was resting. She had monitors and an oxygen mask attached to her. She wasn't doing to well and once in a while the lines dipped low and then rose.  
  
"I can't believe Bulma is not here at this moment. When Marron could d- d....." she couldn't say the word, "at any moment!" 18 snapped.  
  
"She isn't going to die!" Chichi wailed. "We love her too much for her to leave us," she said softer.  
  
18 put her head in her hands and sniffled. "Bulma told me she had that feeling of something bad happening but I didn't believe her, I was so stupid," 18 roughly wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Chichi had NEVER seen 18 cry, not even for a movie, so this was a first.  
  
"It's not your or anyone's fault Juu. We were careless, but it will NEVER happen again, and you'll see that in a few months we'll do the biggest and last heist on our list," Chichi said approaching her friend and hugging her.  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if she dies," 18 said against her friends shoulder.  
  
"Neither would I or Bulma," Chichi whispered.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma moaned against Vegeta's corded neck, as he took away the anger frustration and pain she felt over her life. His soft grunts against her were like music to her ears and as she felt the beginnings of a climax she felt the flood gate open.  
  
Just as she went over the edge she released a heartbreaking sob and cried out. Soon after he groaned and followed her. He lay above her breathing fast and deep.  
  
His dark eyebrows forked together and he ran a hand down her sweaty and teary face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bulma shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. He rolled to his side still connected to her and held Bulma tightly as she trembled in his arms.  
  
She sighed unevenly, "Don't ask me, I just feel very miserable," Bulma muttered against his chest. He chuckled softly.  
  
"You are a strange woman," he kissed her forehead. Being in his arms felt so right, Bulma thought, he took all her pain away, and even if he constantly made her angry, he was the best thing that had come into her life.  
  
Just as soon as she had settled in and was beginning to feel relaxed, her stomach churned and she sat up with a bolt.  
  
"What?" He asked as she put a hand over her mouth and paled. She shook her head and jumped off the bed running to his bathroom.  
  
He laid back down and grimaced in disgust as she retched in the bathroom. He heard a small ringing, it was insistent so he got up and wrapped a sheet around himself. The ringing was coming from her discarded pants.  
  
He picked up the item and took out the small phone. He looked at it and frowned when it didn't stop ringing. He shrugged and opened it.  
  
"Bulma? Hello? Bulma! Please you have to get down here, it's Marron! Bulma?" then the line went dead.  
  
He smirked, 'finally I know her name,' he thought smugly. Vegeta scowled when he heard the toilet flush. He walked over to the bathroom and looked at Bulma who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the sink breathing deeply.  
  
"Bulma..... You just got a call," he told her flatly.  
  
"Who?" She asked and then her eyes widened. She looked at him seriously and promptly doubled over the toilet. He looked away and as soon as she stopped she slowly stood and washed her mouth and face.  
  
"They said something about Marron that you had to get there," he shrugged. Bulma gasped and frantically put her clothing on. "What is wrong with her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh.... well, she's been sick for the past week and they haven't told us what's wrong," Bulma lied.  
  
"Sounds more like you're the sick one," he said with a raised brow. Bulma blinked and slowly sat on the bed.  
  
"The officer at the front desk told me you were really busy. Something about a robbery?" Bulma asked ignoring his question.  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Yes. Those women hit the bank again, but this time they took out two cops. Lucky for the cops they're still alive, the imbecile Yamcha is hanging on by a thread," Vegeta said with a frown.  
  
Bulma grit her teeth and pursed her lips slightly. 'The bastards are still alive,' she thought darkly.  
  
"Do you have any leads?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
"One of the women was shot, we took the DNA but there are no records on her," he growled and shook his head.  
  
"Why, did they disappear or something?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would say that did happen, but my guess is that there was never a record about her to begin with."  
  
"I see," Bulma said.  
  
He turned and looked at her, then that superior smirk slid onto his face. "I finally learn your mysterious name, woman."  
  
Bulma glared at him and sighed. "I have to go, do you want me to take you back to the precinct?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"So that's it? All you wanted me for was to get a good lay and then you leave?" he asked her roughly.  
  
"You were the one that said that this was just a sexual thing was it not? Besides, who said anything about the lay being good," she said smugly.  
  
"If it wasn't good, then why were you carrying on the way you were?" he countered.  
  
"I was stressed, and I....."  
  
"You what?" He smirked.  
  
"I have to go, do want a ride or not?"  
  
"Fine, I needed a break anyway, it's going to be a long night," he said grabbing his coat and walking out of the bedroom. Bulma sighed and grabbed her cell-phone. She looked around his apartment one last time and then walked to the door.  
  
Just as she was about to step outside, her vision whirled and she fell against the door-way and vaguely felt Vegeta's arms grab her before she tumbled to the floor.  
  
"You really need to get checked woman, I don't think this is normal," he rasped against her neck. Bulma nodded slowly and finally stood in balance.  
  
"I'm fine, its just that...... we've all been stressed because of Marron's sickness. I'll be fine," she muttered as she walked out the door slowly. Vegeta frowned and followed her.  
  
The drive was silent and Bulma lay heavily against her seat as Vegeta drove to the station.  
  
"How are things between you and that little witch Zairra? She's in a hospital and you don't look too worried," Bulma said as her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you going to start with that crap again? I thought I told you nothing was going on," he snapped.  
  
"It didn't seem like it the time you were at the bar, she was VERY comfortable ON you, you're gonna tell me that's nothing?"  
  
"Unless I am wrong, I remember seeing you leave with Kakarott, you're gonna tell me that you went home and talked? I think not, so you have no right to shun me for that," he said with a light sneer.  
  
"Are you with her now?"  
  
"No, but she refuses to think otherwise, she has some kind of obsession for me. I could really care less for her," he shrugged. "But you know what? As time passes, I get the distinct feeling that you are jealous, why?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, I have the worst headache in the world at this moment," Bulma grumbled. He sighed in annoyance and kept silent the rest of the way.  
  
When they got to the station, Vegeta got off and waited for Bulma to walk around to the drivers seat. As she reached for the door, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his chest. "Will I see you again?" he whispered against her lips.  
  
Bulma tried weakly to push him away, but stopped as his warm lips pressed tightly against hers. He pulled back and looked at her insistently. She sighed and nodded. "It may not be soon, Marron is pretty sick and I want to be with her these next few days," Bulma said softly.  
  
"Fine, but listen, its almost the end of the year and we always have a kind of ceremony where they honor cops and their efforts, you will go with me?"  
  
Bulma eyed him carefully and nodded, "Just let me know when so that I can clear that day of anything I have to do, ok?" She asked with a small grin.  
  
He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose, "Take care woman, and get yourself checked, you look horrible," he teased as he let go and began to walk towards the building.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and got into the car, she took a deep breath and drove off to the clinic.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
As Vegeta entered his office a thought struck him as VERY strange.  
  
"How did the woman know Zairra was the other cop in the hospital, I didn't tell her," he told himself outloud.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Chichi was pacing the hall when Bulma ran in. "God, you look horrible," Chichi said as soon as she laid eyes on Bulma.  
  
"I'm not feeling too good, how's Marron?"  
  
"Not good, they had to shock her back to normal a few minutes ago, she almost left us...... What did you find out about the bastards?"  
  
"They're still alive, all I know is that Yamcha is as bad as Marron, but I swear it on anything precious to me, that if she dies, so will that bitch and the other cop," Bulma growled. They walked into the room to see 18 trying to get Marron to stop talking.  
  
"Gosh you're finally here! She says she wants us all here to say good bye!" 18 cried.  
  
"NO! Don't say that Marron, you have to live for us all!" Bulma said as she and Chichi ran to the bedside. Marron smiled weakly and squeezed their hands softly.  
  
"I love you girls so much....." she stated in a wheezing whisper. "I didn't want to go before saying...... that its not your faults.......... we knew the risks of taking this job, this is the price we pay....... yet we did it anyways, when I go..............."  
  
"Don't even say it," Chichi said sternly.  
  
"It's inevitable, we all know it........ When I go, I want you to promise me..... swear to me, that you will not blame yourselves for this," she said weakly, every word was costing her her life energy. ".......Please swear it!"  
  
"We swear it, don't we?" Bulma asked Chichi and 18. Both women nodded. "We swear," all three said in unison.  
  
"But know this Marron, your death will not go unpunished, we will avenge you," 18 said. Marron smiled and nodded slowly.  
  
"Tell Tien I'm sorry, and that...... I will love him always......." Her eyes closed as the last breath left her body and the machine went flatline. All three gave cries of grief and 18 hugged her still body. Bulma wailed and stumbled out of the room, it all suddenly was too much to bear with.  
  
She walked up and down the hall crying in shock. Then just as suddenly the world went black as she hit the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Sniffle * Yet another tragedy in my fics. I hope you guys liked this last chapter and I'll see you soon.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	7. A Little Secret

Sad indeed. I'm beginning to wrap things up for this fic too so soon enough you'll see the end. I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
A Little Secret  
  
Bulma awoke groggily on a bed, with 18 staring at her with a dark frown on her face, she was standing at the foot of the bed silently. A nurse took her tray and stepped out of the room.  
  
"I found you fainted on the floor outside of the room after Maron...... after she left us. I had the nurse run some tests on you for any sickness or to see if you were ok, they'll be back in a few," the blonde said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Where's Chi?"  
  
"She went out to take care of all the things necessary to bury Maron somewhere decent and where they wont ask any questions." 18 took a long calming breath as she walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, while Bulma was slowly sitting up. "I.... I'm sorry I didn't listen, you had felt it in your heart that something was wrong and I didn't listen. It's my fault we lost Maron," 18 gave into tears again.  
  
Bulma sniffled and hugged her crying friend. "It's not your fault, even....... even Maron told us not to blame ourselves, and we promised her we wouldn't! So stop blaming yourself because we have to find a way to get those damned coppers out of the way," Bulma said with a chillingly dark voice.  
  
"We need to plan it very well if we want to take them out," 18 said cleaning her face. Bulma nodded and was about to ask her how soon they could do it, when the nurse and a doctor walked in.  
  
The man was lanky and geeky looking with a white coat and some glasses on. He had his shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail and he looked somewhat shy. He then smiled and approached them.  
  
"Ok Ms. Or should I say Mrs.? We have the lab results back. I need you to sit back and relax, because I have news for you............."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
His eyes were heavy as he opened them, a beautiful face under a flash of red hair greeted him.  
  
"Chichi? When did you dye your hair?" he croaked.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "it's a wig. I'll tell you why in a minute. How are you feeling?" she asked trying to keep her soft voice civilized.  
  
"Like I've been shot," he managed a choked chuckle. Chichi nodded and looked his body over.  
  
"Where are your wounds?"  
  
"I have one near my shoulder and one in my abdomen and one on my leg," he rasped. There were monitors still attached to him and an oxygen tube under his nose. "I still have trouble breathing, how did you know I was here?"  
  
Chichi leaned over him, here hand carefully gliding to the oxygen tank and ever so slowly she began to close the nozzle. "I saw the news AND I was there," she whispered softly.  
  
"You were in the bank?" he rasped.  
  
Chichi nodded and smiled, her hand going down to her stomach. "Do you recognize this?" she pulled out a golden colored pistol. He looked at it slowly and seemed to rack his memory for a moment, then his eyes grew incredibly wide and he started to cough.  
  
"Y-you...... you?" was all he managed.  
  
Her features darkened in mere seconds and then broke into an evil smirk. "Yeah me, you bastard. Because of you and that other bitch, one of my friends is dead. Now I come to take the debt owed to us."  
  
"What?....... You should be in jail, thief." He started to cough again.  
  
"Oh really? Who is taking me there? You? I think you are hardly in any situation to tell me that. Besides my dear Yamcha, nobody else knows who and my friends are and I'll clue you in. Bulma 18 are the other members of our team, and Maron who is dead now because of that green haired bitch, BUT, every debt has to be paid sometime and there is still something you don't know," she purred softly. The lines on the monitor were dipping high and low unsteadily.  
  
"Why should I care? You were only good for a roll in the sack. That's it, no woman has ever been important to me," he seemed to have a coughing fit.  
  
Chichi smirked. "I'll tell you now why I'm wearing this," she said pointing to her wig. "I'm wearing this wig and some contacts so that my face will not be recognized on any tape. That way when they ask the nurses, they will say a red head came in here last. Now before you die, I want you to know something very VERY important to me. Yamcha......... I'm pregnant with your baby," she said softly.  
  
"Before I die? Pregnant?" he asked meekly, the lines on the monitor were slowing down.. She nodded once.  
  
"He'll never know about you, how you were a bastard that didn't care for anyone. If its a boy, I'll name him Gohan, and if its a girl her name will be Maron. All I know is that this baby will be beautiful. Its too bad........ you'll never get to see our baby born," with that she grabbed a pillow and............  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Chichi walked down the hall crying as she heard the nurses call for a doctor after discovering that Yamcha had flatlined. He had cried as he had seen his end. He sobbed his last words. 'I love you.'  
  
'It's his fault Maron is dead, my baby won't need him. I don't need him either,' she had just found out she was pregnant yesterday. Even after that, she had taken the chance and gone to the heist. Even though she mourned her friends death with all her heart, there was that nagging part of her had been thankful she hadn't been the one hurt. Now she had someone to worry about.  
  
'Yamcha was the first man in my life, how can I not love him? All I have left of him is this baby.' She walked into the elevator and sighed sadly. Now to tell Bulma and 18.......  
  
~~*~~  
  
After leaving the clinic, they had decided to stay at the old abandoned cabin they rarely visited. Mike didn't know anything of what was going on, but soon they needed to let him know Maron had been killed. After Chichi had everything fixed they would bury her.  
  
Bulma was on the couch drinking a glass of orange juice as 18 came out of the shower and began to dry her hair. It was already 8am and Chichi hadn't come back.  
  
The door opened slowly and in stepped a very tired looking Chichi. Bulma looked at her tear streaked eyes. "Chi are you ok? Where were you all night?" Bulma asked slowly sitting up.  
  
Chichi smiled meekly and motioned 18 to approach them. "I took care of Yamcha last night, now all that's left is that green haired bitch," she whispered softly.  
  
"You what?" Bulma asked. 18 hugged Chichi and nodded.  
  
"Her death will not go unpunished," 18 told Chichi.  
  
"I also took care of the burial stuff, we can bury her tomorrow morning, we have to tell Mike and........ and maybe Tien," Chichi whispered.  
  
18's ice blue eyes narrowed even more. "After what those coppers did, you want us to take one to Maron's tomb?"  
  
"Juu! You were there, while she was still alive she wanted us to take him to her grave. It was one of her last requests!" Chichi cried. 18 seemed to soften at this and she slumped down onto the couch.  
  
There was a nerve wrecking silence for a few minutes and then she sighed in defeat. "You better think of a very convincing story to explain why she passed away, Bulma you find a way to contact him," 18 said as she turned the TV on.  
  
Bulma nodded, just then Chichi walked off quickly to the bathroom. Bulma went to her room to get her keys and her coat and stopped dead in her tracks when she passed the bathroom. The toilet flushed and out stepped a pale looking Chichi. The raven haired woman looked at her wide-eyed and tried to get away.  
  
"It was the last thing you told Yamcha wasn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chichi put on an innocent confused face.  
  
"About the baby, Chichi I'm not stupid and neither is 18. Besides I just heard you puking in there. Just be careful sooner or later she's going to find out unless you tell her first," Bulma said sternly.  
  
"Look B, if I tell her now she wont let me go on the last heist. I want to go badly, it's the last time we'll do it and by far the most difficult, you'll need me. I promise to tell her after, k?" Chichi gave her a pleading look and Bulma nodded. "Where are you going?" Chichi asked noticing Bulma had her keys in one hand and her cell in the other.  
  
"I'm going down to Mike's and then I'm going to see if I can contact Tien," Bulma said as she walked down the small hall. "Take care Chi."  
  
"You too B, be careful," Chichi said as she went into her room. Bulma said goodbye to 18 and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Mike was devastated to put it mildly, but he said he would be there with them to say his last goodbye to Maron. He would close the bar for the night in honor of her. Now Bulma was on her way to speak to Tien, according to Maron he was supposed to be back today at noon and it was already half past.  
  
She entered the station and without getting noticed got past the cop at the front. She passed by Vegeta's office but he wasn't there. As soon as she turned a corner she slammed into a wall, she stumbled a bit but was steadied by a hand on her arm.  
  
"Are you ok?" she heard a soft voice ask. She looked up and sighed.  
  
"Thank god I found you Tien, we need to talk," Bulma said as she looked around.  
  
"About........."  
  
"Maron."  
  
"Oh how is she? I was about to go to my office and call her, I really have missed her a lot," he smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah so have I," Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked at him expectantly. He nodded and they went into his office. He motioned for her to sit down and he walked around to sit at his desk. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I am very sorry. It looks like you really loved her didn't you?"  
  
He blushed a bit and nodded. "I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry but I have some really bad news."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but....."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong with Maron?"  
  
"I-.... she.... Maron had been sick for a very long time and until recently it had gotten worse, even while she said she was ok, she really wasn't."  
  
He stared at her expectantly. "Why are you speaking in past tense?"  
  
"Maron passed away," Bulma whispered as a small sob left her mouth.  
  
"What?" Tien asked numbly, his face had gone pale and his eyes wide. "How can that be? I just spoke to her yesterday, she said she was fine and that she wanted to see me because she missed me," he said softly.  
  
"It came as a surprise to us too, she looked fine but then she just collapsed and died late yesterday," Bulma said in a choked whisper. "Her last request was for us to find you and take you to her grave."  
  
"You have not buried her yet have you?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked at the floor, right at the moment she couldn't look him in the eye and lie about Maron's death. "We are going to bury her tomorrow morning. I just wanted to let you know what happened and where she is going to be," Bulma said as she placed a piece of paper on his desk.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there tomorrow," he muttered softly, he was at the moment staring off into space. Bulma nodded and turned to the door and left.  
  
She was not in the best mood and she felt emotionally exhausted so she left the precinct quickly. When she got home 18 was going through the bags of money with Chichi and they were both crying.  
  
"How much do we have?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
18 just shook her head and looked down. "Non of this is enough to equal the loss of Maron. If I could I'd give it all up just to have her back alive," she said.  
  
"So would I, but she is gone and we have to stop mourning for her. We must remember all the good times we had, besides we should start focusing on the last heist. This is the mother of them all so we need to have our minds clear." Bulma said sternly.  
  
Chichi and 18 nodded in agreement. "Did you find that cop?" 18 asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah, it was kinda sad, he was truly in love with her and he was going to ask her to be his girl. He's going to be there tomorrow," Bulma said.  
  
18 just sneered silently and swallowed the insult that rose to her mouth and turned to the TV. Bulma looked at them sadly and then went to her room to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"May she rest in peace," Chichi said as she placed a white rose over a stone that had just been placed over the buried casket. It said 'Maron West 198?-200? Sister and beloved friend.'  
  
Tien was standing there quietly just looking down onto the grave sadly. Bulma was crying and 18 was trying to hold in her tears. Bulma put on a pair of black sun glasses and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"We should get going," she said softly. Chichi nodded and began to walk away with 18. Bulma looked at Tien and cleared her throat.  
  
He looked over at her and said, "Listen if you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a while."  
  
Bulma nodded and left him alone. 'Goodbye Maron, we'll always remember you."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A month later.............  
  
'I can't believe they're awarding these assholes for shooting people,' Bulma thought bitterly as she walked hand in hand with Vegeta into the hall of a fancy hotel.  
  
Vegeta had told her that Yamcha had died and that they would be honoring him there tonight. Aside from that, Zairra was going to be receiving some sort of medal. That had really thrown Bulma into a rage when she had gone home that day. But now her mind had started to calculate how and when she would take the other woman out.  
  
"You look nice tonight woman. You have a glow about you," Vegeta whispered as they walked to their table.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Bulma said uncomfortably. She had decided to wear a navy silk dress with thin straps over her shoulders and on her back, it hung a bit loosely and fell down to her feet. She had put up her hair in a large bun and she was wearing very little make-up.  
  
They sat down and waited patiently as many more cops arrived. About half an hour later the ceremony started and one of the oldest and highest ranking cops and captains gave speeches about the bravery of the men who died on duty. Then they said that Yamcha would be remembered as an honorable cop for his skills and bravery and for his death while he was trying to protect the city.  
  
Through it all, Bulma sat gripping a cloth napkin tightly trying not to grit her teeth and trying desperately not to get stressed, in her condition she couldn't risk it, but she found it difficult. The rest of the speech she tuned it out and began to think of her little secret. She smiled lightly and just stared out into space.  
  
Vegeta turned to look at her and smirked as she went off into her own little world. She was smiling dumbly and he smirked. But when they announced Zairra's name, he watched her blue eyes darken with hate, not just a jealous look at the other woman, but he found himself seeing cold flat hate shining from her eyes.  
  
Her eyes met his and she seemed to look at him for a moment, then she looked away and took a sip of water.  
  
After the ceremony was over, there was a dance held and Vegeta took Bulma out to dance. "You have been quiet the whole night woman, and for you that is saying a lot." He chuckled against her cheek.  
  
"Maron died," She whispered softly. He seemed to clear his throat and held her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
  
That really got to Bulma, 'how can you be sorry when one of your people killed her?' she asked in her mind. "You didn't know her so spare me the pity. She's resting in peace now and that is all that matters to me," Bulma whispered sharply.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You have been on edge all night. I know that you still mourn the death of your friend but I feel as if you are hiding something from me," he said in a soft growl.  
  
She sighed heavily and stopped moving. "I need some fresh air, please give me a minute alone," she said as she pushed away from his arms and walked out onto one of the many balconies of the hotel.  
  
Vegeta stared after her and shrugged to himself, then he decided to get a drink at the bar.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The hotel was located on a cliff a few feet away from the beach and the salt in the air and the roaring crashes of the waves muffled out the chatter from inside the hotel.  
  
"The view is beautiful isn't it?" A voice startled her from her medative thoughts. She turned around and her blue eyes met the eyes of her father.  
  
"It is," Bulma said carelessly. She looked at him for a few minutes and began to feel uncomfortable at how he seemed to be looking at her.  
  
"You remind me of someone, someone I knew long ago. A person I loved and lost for being an inconsiderate idiot," he said as his mustache twitched.  
  
"Are you sure you loved her?" she tried not to growl.  
  
"I did and very much. She was my soul mate but I drove her away. She and my little daughter. My doubts and fears drove her to get away," he said sadly.  
  
"You accused her of having an affair with someone else, and of kidnapping me! My mother died still loving you," she said hatefully.  
  
The old man's eyes widened and he took a step towards her and frowned when she took one back. "Y-you are my daughter?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"Unfortunately. Even though she forgave you before she died, I never did. I may have been an infant but she told me the truth as soon as I was able to understand, now that I know who you are, I cannot say I am happy," Bulma said as her voice cracked a little.  
  
"Please forgive me Bulma, I was a stupid fool. I was blinded by jealousy. Your mother was a very beautiful woman, and with that came the suitors and men who wanted to take her from me," he said softly.  
  
"Don't try to justify your actions by blaming this on my mother's looks! She didn't deserve someone like you," Bulma let the tears come.  
  
"Please let me be there for you," he pleaded as he approached her.  
  
Bulma shook her head and more tears ran down her face. "Never. You never were and its too late for you to be here for me now. Now please leave me alone," she said in a harsh whisper.  
  
He was about to make a last plea but she turned her back to him. He sighed sadly and decided it was for the best to just leave her alone, he walked away sadly and nearly slammed straight into Vegeta.  
  
Bulma pressed her hands onto the stone edge of the balcony and cried. She felt a pair of hands slide from her waist to her stomach and pulled her into a hard chest.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Vegeta's deep voice rumbled in her ear soothingly.  
  
This was the first time he used her name. "I feel very depressed with the things going on in my life, I feel miserable," she whined as he turned her in his arms to face him.  
  
"Can I tell you something without you getting angry and throwing me over the cliff?" he asked her. Bulma nodded and he continued. "......... Your stomach doesn't have that tight smooth feeling anymore, it feels soft around here," he said touching her belly.  
  
Bulma bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath. "A couple of weeks ago I...... I was checked by a doctor........" she trailed off.  
  
"And?" he asked expectantly. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
"I'm not sick," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
OMG! What's going to happen now? I hope you guys liked this chapter, its a little short and doesn't explain much, but the best comes in the next chapters. I'll see you guys in a few.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	8. A What?

Hello! How's it going? Well here's one of the last chapters to this fic, with a VERY surprising revelation. Thanks for your reviews and I wont keep you. Just a mild warning: Vegeta is going to be a big time jerk in this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
~*~  
A What?  
"I'm not sick," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"........." Vegeta's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Nothing to say Vegeta? If that wasn't clear enough, I'm going to have your baby," Bulma said smartly.  
  
"YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT?!" his voice rang above the sounds from the party and the waves. His eyes were wide and he seemed to stare hard at her belly.  
  
"Gee Vegeta, you'd think I'm having a baby alien. Honestly do you not understand what I am telling you?" Bulma was getting irritated.  
  
He scowled darkly and shook his head. "You can't be serious! I can't have a brat at this time in my life!" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Why not Vegeta? Would you have wanted it with your wife?" She asked sharply, knowing this would throw him off.  
  
His eyes narrowed in anger and pain. "What did you just say?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "How the hell did you know about her?"  
  
Bulma nearly lost all her courage by the tone of his voice but she managed to keep speaking, and standing. "There are many ways to find out things about a man you hardly know, especially being a computer genius like me," she replied smugly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm having a baby. But of course I couldn't expect anything from you," she spat.  
  
"You're damn right, I don't want a brat and I am telling you now that it is best that you get rid of it," he snapped.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock and she had to shake her head to clear away the words she had just heard. 'It all has to be a nightmare, he would never- ..... wait, this was a man I hardly know,' she could expect anything from him, 18 was right, Bulma thought sadly.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta, I don't need anything from you, but you know what?" She asked him seriously. "This is over here and now, I never want to see you again in my life. I will never again look for you or call you. And to hell with you, but I am having this baby and you will live with the knowledge and guilt that you have a child that will never know who you are, and you will never know who he or she is, got it you cretin?" She asked him with that same deadly tone he had used with her before. "I never thought you could be such a bastard!"  
  
He stared at her hard and snorted. "Do what you want wench, I told you I don't want a brat and I certainly don't care for what you do with it," he dismissed her coldly and walked back into the hotel.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Bulma let out a ragged sob and let the pain filled tears come. He had been so cold and uncaring, he seemed like a totally different man than who she knew. She placed a hand on her slightly swelled stomach. 'Don't worry baby, you don't need him because you will always have me,' she wiped away the tears and made her way back inside.  
  
She walked over to her purse and that is when she noticed Vegeta was at the bar with an arm wrapped around Zairra's shoulder. The woman smirked her way and Bulma had to contain herself from causing a very big scandal. She sneered at Vegeta and then walked out of the hotel and to the lobby.  
  
"Can you please get me a cab?" She asked the person at the front desk. He nodded and took the phone and got her a cab.  
  
"Your cab is already waiting for you outside," he said. Bulma nodded and walked over to it, she got on and with one last look back she left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bulma arrived late to the cabin and walked in to see 18 sitting on the couch watching a movie. She looked up and looked at her sadly. "Chichi talked with me tonight, she told me about her and that dead cop and how she's now pregnant," 18 said blankly.  
  
Bulma sat across from her and looked at sadly. "We both have the same problem, ne? The father of our babies are cops and they're both dead," Bulma said darkly.  
  
"How did it go with the copper at that party?" 18 asked as she took a sip of her wine glass.  
  
"I told him I was pregnant," Bulma said softly.  
  
"Gods, Bulma! Have you not learned anything from this whole ordeal? You can't trust men in general, and this is a cop," 18 said softly.  
  
Bulma nodded. "It's over forever, he said he didn't want a baby and that it was better off if I got rid of it. I told him it was over and that never again would I look for him or call him, and that I hoped he lived with the guilt of knowing he had a child he would never meet," Bulma said with a small shrug.  
  
18 looked at her and nodded. "It is for the best that you stay away from that man, for you and the baby. Besides we have a few weeks before our last heist, I can't risk you or Chi getting hurt so we'll go for the hit at night, you have all the things worked out?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, all we need is the getaway jet, we can't leave any trail that can be traced to our real identities or to Mike. I have all the security pro's and con's and all we need to do now is concentrate on nothing but the hit." Bulma shifted on the couch and put a pillow on her lower back. "I'm not even showing that much and the little brat is already giving me trouble," she huffed.  
  
18 smiled and sat back, "when the day comes, if by any chance something happens, I want you to take Chi with you and go. You have something to live for and I will not let your babies be born in prison." The blonde woman moved to sit next to her and she grabbed her hand, "Promise, no......... swear to me that you will get out if something goes wrong, please swear!"  
  
Bulma looked into the pleading eyes of her friend and nodded. "But if something does happen, just know that it will not let anything happen to you. If in any moment I feel threatened I will take out whoever crosses me," Bulma said seriously.  
  
"Even if its your dear Vegeta?"  
  
"Especially if its Vegeta, he would rather me kill my baby, but I would rather kill him," Bulma said with a sadistic smirk. 18 laughed softly and nodded.  
  
"If that green haired bitch is there, I won't hesitate in taking her out either," 18 said as Bulma began to stand.  
  
"That makes two of us," she muttered before going to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma smiled as Chichi went through the baby clothes at the mall. "Oh my gosh Bulma look at this!" She said holding up a baby blue bootie pajama, with a hood and little bear ears on it. Bulma grinned widely and nodded.  
  
"That is cute, but Chi, we don't even know what they're going to be. Besides we still have about four and a half more months to get them clothes," she said as she picked through the tiny socks that were on a rack.  
  
"If all goes well, we'll be buying them clothes in Hawaii," Chichi said with a happy grin. Bulma nodded and walked towards the cribs. At nearly five months, her stomach had barely started to swell and if she was wearing appropriate clothes people couldn't even tell she was expecting.  
  
"Chi, let's go get some food, the baby's hungry," Bulma complained as she rubbed her belly. Chichi nodded and grabbed all the things she had found and ran to the check out counter. After paying they walked outside and nearly ran into two persons.  
  
Chichi looked at them and realized they had slammed straight into Vegeta and Goku.  
  
As he realized who she was, his eyes fell instinctively on her stomach. Lucky for Bulma she was wearing a dress that hid her belly perfectly.  
  
"Just our luck, now my day will be ruined," She sneered towards him, then she turned to Goku and smiled, "Hey Goku!"  
  
"Hey Bulma!" He said as he grabbed her into a bear hug. "What were you doing in the baby store sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah what were you doing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma glared hatefully at him. "You should be happy Vegeta," she spat.  
  
"Really? And why?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
"Because I got rid of the brat you didn't want," she said coldly. Chichi's eyes widened and then she coughed, Bulma flashed her a look and she sobered quickly catching onto the lie.  
  
"Then what were YOU doing in that store?" He asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
Bulma scoffed but then pointed at Chichi's small belly. "Chichi's having a baby."  
  
Goku frowned, "weren't you going out with Yamcha? Is that his baby?"  
  
"Unfortunately he was a prick, he died without knowing I was pregnant," Chichi said carelessly.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck off Vegeta, you have no business harassing us, I did what you wanted didn't I?" Bulma growled.  
  
"You'll come back to me sooner or later," he whispered.  
  
"Not even in your dreams," she said sharply.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Take the next man you bump into? Are you gonna screw him too? You did it with Kakarot didn't you?"  
  
"What do you care? What id did and do with my life is not your problem. Its my life and you shouldn't care what I do with it," Bulma snapped as she turned to go.  
  
He grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly, "I should have seen you for the little whore that you were, its a good thing you got rid of that little bastard too, How was I supposed to know if the brat was really mine?" he growled.  
  
Next thing he knew, her small hand connected with his face with such force that it actually made him wince.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you are acting this way, but I am not going to tolerate you smudging the memory of my baby, now go screw yourself," she tore her arm from his grip and grabbed Chichi to go. Vegeta let out a string of curses through his clenched teeth.  
  
Goku shook his head to himself and decided not to press the issue, knowing Vegeta and his volatile temper. 'Bulma was pregnant?' He asked himself.  
  
"Let's go Kakarot, I doubt I'll be able to have a good day now," Vegeta grumbled to the taller man.  
  
"I for one thought she looked great, but if you say we should go, then let's go," Goku shrugged.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi tried not to let her voice rise as they stood in line to buy some Chinese food. "Why did you just tell that bold faced lie?"  
  
Bulma looked at her friend sadly, "Chi............... when I told him I was pregnant, h-he told me he didn't want the baby." Bulma tried to keep her voice steady. "He said that it was best if I got an abortion, he didn't want my baby!" Bulma said harshly, her eyes watering. "That is why I told him that, he doesn't deserve to know that his child is still alive and growing inside me."  
  
Chichi sniffled along with her, "I'm sorry, I had no idea!" they hugged and cried together, when they stopped people were looking at them weird and Bulma and Chichi broke out into laughter. "We should get moving," Chichi said and Bulma nodded.  
  
They ordered enough food to feed about five more people and after that they resumed their day at the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
The heist was only a few days away and the girls were cutting off anything that had to do with them. Bulma was totally relaxed and confident and she knew that things couldn't go wrong.  
  
"Hi there!" Bulma's voice was thick with a southern accent and she was wearing a brown short wig with black contacts.  
  
"How can I help you Miss?" The dealer asked her with a huge smile.  
  
"I want to buy a jet as quickly as possible," she said as she popped her gum.  
  
"Well I don't think it will take long, maybe about two or three weeks to get all the paper work done," he said.  
  
"I need it in three days, I'll double the price if you give it to me without paperwork and without questions, I want none to know that I bought it here," she said as she placed a briefcase over the man's desk.  
  
His eyes bugged out as he looked at the sum of money, "Will you be wanting it gift wrapped?" He laughed.  
  
"Yes please," she laughed. "Like I said want it to be ready to fly in three days, with enough fuel to fly for a few days and everything else it will need," Bulma said in all seriousness.  
  
"Of course, your name if I may ask who I have the pleasure of doing business with?"  
  
"Rosemary Carson," Bulma smiled widely.  
  
"Miss Rosemary, let me show you the babies I've got," he said walking out of his office.  
  
Bulma smirked, 'this is going smoother than what I thought,' she stood and walked after the man.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Three days later...........  
  
"Maron, this last heist will be for you," 18 said as they stood at her grave. They had brought red roses and put them over the large flat stone that was on the ground.  
  
"We'll be back to see you again Maron, we promise," Bulma said as she rubbed her kicking belly.  
  
Chichi nodded. "And we'll get the person that did this to you too."  
  
"We should go, when night falls, we have to be there on schedule," 18 said as she placed a last rose and then stood to go.  
  
"I'll meet you there, I have a few things to resolve before we go. Don't worry I'll be there ten to," Bulma said as she walked over to her car.  
  
"Don't be late and be careful," 18 called, Bulma nodded and took off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm here to see Commissioner Briefs."  
  
"Sure thing Miss, he's in his office right now, go ahead and see him," the officer pointed to the third door on the left down the hall.  
  
Bulma nodded and slowly walked the opposite way from Vegeta's office. Once there she saw him sitting down and writing, she knocked the door and he looked up.  
  
"Hi!" He said with a warm smile. He offered a chair and Bulma sat down slowly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I am here to say goodbye," Bulma said softly.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving the state, and I'm not coming back."  
  
"I hope you have a good life then," he whispered. "But you will have to return in a few years," his mustache twitched.  
  
"Why would that be?" Bulma asked as she rubbed her belly to soothe the tiny and restless passenger inside.  
  
"I'm getting old Bulma, in a few years I will die either from age or sickness, hell even this job has its risks. But I want you to know that when I do, I will leave all my money to you. I am a very wealthy man and you and that baby you carry will be taken care of for the rest of your lives," he said pointing to her swollen stomach.  
  
"Do as you wish, but after tonight I think you will not see me so fondly. But when you find out what happens, if you find it in your heart to forgive me, then at that moment know that I have forgiven you. But if you don't then I will never see you as my father," Bulma said standing to go.  
  
"Have a Merry Christmas. Take care of yourself daughter, I love you," he whispered as she reached the door frame.  
  
"Try to remember those words after tonight," Bulma whispered before going.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma arrived at the apartment at the bar an hour before the heist. She changed into all black and put on a black wig. She then put a microphone ear piece into her ear and adjusted a walkie-talkie on her hip. She put on black leather gloves and lastly some glasses. She then grabbed her laptop and a small duffel bag and made her way to say goodbye to Mike.  
  
"Take care of yourself and come back to visit me some day," he nearly cried.  
  
"I will, nothing has been left in the apartment that belongs to us so there won't be any trace to you, take care Mike, we'll always remember you," She said softly. He hugged her and then Bulma left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bulma left the car in the alley, right next to 18's car and they climbed the ladder up to the ceiling.  
  
Bulma connected her computer to wiring, she then typed quickly and disabled the security alarms and the camera's. "We have to be careful because there can be other back-ups, let me go first because with my comp I can detect the booby traps," Bulma whispered.  
  
"Fine, as soon as we get more than enough, it's a go. 17 is at the airport ready to fly us off as quickly as possible," 18 said.  
  
The computer beeped and Bulma began to type again. They've got the doors wired, we can't get in trough them unless we cut the circuits by hand,"  
  
"So we'll get in through the air conditioner shaft," 18 whispered.  
  
"What about the cars? Can't they get our finger prints from them?" Chichi asked in mild alarm.  
  
"They can, but at the airfield I have arranged them to be hidden in a underground plane garage, the man that sold me the jet is going to help me out he is now the owner of the cars. Its surprising what a couple of zero's can buy," Bulma whispered.  
  
"So he's gonna disappear them?" 18 asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "He's gonna change the license plates and say that he's had them for years."  
  
The computer chirped and Bulma looked at it and typed a few things again.  
  
"Is it done?" Chichi asked as she fixed the belt with her guns in it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll disable the system for the vault first and while you take out the money I'll check out the rest of the bank," Bulma whispered as she kept typing. She then nodded and turned to her different looking friends. Chichi was wearing a black wig also and 18 was wearing a brown one, and they were decked out in all black too. "We have a go."  
  
"For Daze?" Chichi asked extending a closed fist.  
  
"For Daze," 18 and Bulma said in unison as they put their fists together.  
  
"Then let's go," 18 said.  
  
~~~*~~~  
Not my best chapter, but it is the begining of the end. I'll see you next time with a very surprising and shocking twist, and I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short. Thanks for reading my fic and I'll see you in a few!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	9. Getaway

Thank you for the great reviews and for taking the time to read this fic. This is the Final Chapter! That is, unless you guys want it to be. So I won't keep you, just make sure you read the A/N at the end of this chapter.  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
~*~  
Getaway  
First 18 slipped down the air vent, lucky for Chichi and Bulma, it was wide enough. Bulma ran towards the door and took out a brand new carving knife that had inscriptions on it and it was designed beautifully.  
  
She opened the wires and cut the correct ones, hoping that she didn't trip the alarm. She gave a sigh of relief when nothing went off. Meanwhile, 18 and Chichi were stealthily cracking the registers that were at the counters.  
  
"Sharp get to the vault!" 18 said in a loud whisper. Bulma nodded and ran towards the huge bars that surrounded the vault, from her belt and took out two items. She then expertly started to pick the lock and the door opened. Bulma then carefully walked over to the vault door and hooked up her computer to the system. After a few minutes she got the combination and began to turn the vault. When she tried to open it, it didn't budge.  
  
"Sway, the vault wont budge!" Bulma called.  
  
"Plan B then," 18 said as she and Chichi ran over to Bulma.  
  
18 opened the duffel bag and took out little white boxes and began to put them onto the vault. Thankfully for them, the vault was deep inside the building. Bulma wired them into a control and they all stepped back and behind a desk. The other two women nodded and Bulma pushed the button, detonating the explosives that were around vault.  
  
18 coughed a bit and looked around to see if none had heard. When they were sure that their cover hadn't been blown, they jumped out from behind the desk and ran into the vault.  
  
"We have to be out of here in less than five minutes," Bulma said as they each grabbed a duffel bag and began to open drawers and take out wads of bills. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and Bulma looked up in alarm as a sound started to ring through the bank loudly.  
  
"I thought that there were supposed to be no trip wires!" 18 yelled.  
  
"There aren't! At least not in the vault! The trip must have come from the door," Bulma whispered as they began to walk towards the entrance. When they stepped back into the waiting area of the bank, a gun cocked at 18's temple.  
  
"Well looky here guys!" A loud male baritone hit their ears. "We got some little woman to get our money out for us!" Bulma, Chichi, and 18 looked around at a group of men that were surrounding them.  
  
"You do know that the police are on the way right?" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Yeah girlie, but the truth is that you guys already did the work for us, so we'll just be taking the money and-"  
  
A gun cocked over the masked man's ear, "never let your guard down fool." 18 growled as she put an arm around the man's throat and shoved the gun harder against his head.  
  
"FREEZE!" there was a yell from the door.  
  
Everyone looked up and were encountered by a uniformed cop, with long green hair. Bulma and 18 growled and watched as she radioed back up.  
  
"In a couple of minutes the place will be surrounded," Bulma muttered. Then two more unfamiliar cops appeared.  
  
"Slowly walk towards the door, this fool can work as leverage," 18 whispered. They all began to walk towards the door behind their hostage  
  
"I said don't move!" Zairra screamed. But just as Bulma was near the door Zairra took the moment of surprise and grabbed her. Bulma acted quick and took her knife out of its sheath and sliced Zairra across the face. "Remember me," Bulma growled.  
  
Zairra screamed and touched her face gingerly, she then screamed and grabbed Bulma's arm and hit it with her knee. Bulma screamed and Zairra thought she dropped the blade. Zairra put a hand around her neck and pointed her gun at her head.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch!" Zairra screamed, nearly choking Bulma in her hold.  
  
"SHARP!" Both Chichi and 18 screamed. Bulma just took a deep calming breath and changed her hold on the lade, she then brought it down on the woman's thigh.  
  
Zairra screamed in pain dropping her gun and releasing her grip on Bulma, then the agony intensified as Bulma turned the knife still inside the wound. The other two cops turned on her and Bulma took cover behind Zairra. "If you try anything against us, I won't hesitate in slicing her throat open," Bulma yelled.  
  
She crab walked to the door and motioned for 18 and Chichi to follow her. But just as she was nearing the door, 18's hostage was shot, and she had no choice but to let him go.  
  
18 looked up and put her hands in the air, "Don't shoot, my friend is pregnant." 18 called as the cops pointed from her to the other men in the bank.  
  
"Sharp, Blitz, get the hell out of here before the rest of the coppers get here!"  
  
"We won't leave you! We can still make it!" Bulma cried as she tightened her hold on Zairra's neck.  
  
"Get away now unless you want your kids to come into this world in prison, if I turn my back now, they'll will shoot me, or this fool I'm holding will do it for them!" she said as she continued to hold the gun at her hostages head. "Nobody move unless you want your bosses fucking head blown off!" she turned back to her friends. "Get out of here now! If I'm not there in ten minutes go without me!"  
  
Bulma shook her head but let go of Zairra right at the door and grabbed her bags and pulled Chichi along. They left the keys inside 18's Hummer and then jumped straight into a Navigator. They sped off just in time to see the cops rounding the corner.  
  
"I hope I don't get us killed!" Bulma muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"See Vegeta, they didn't put us on a stake-out for nothing," Goku said as they turned on their car and followed the Navigator.  
  
"Finally! After all these months we get these women!" Vegeta said as they sped at top speed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Why did we leave her? We could have waited for her!" Chichi yelled as they nearly hit a bus.  
  
"The car didn't have anything of ours that would give us away would it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I really don't know, and there is no way of knowing if 18 is getting out either," Chichi said near tears. "Should we go back?"  
  
"We can't risk it, more cops must be there by now," Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Bulma," she trailed off and stared at the mirror above her seat. Bulma looked at her briefly and made a gesture for her to continue. "We're being followed."  
  
"What? You're just being paranoid Chi, we clearly saw that there were no coppers following us!" Bulma yelled in alarm.  
  
"I swear it! Change lane and follow your vision through the mirror," Chichi yelled back.  
  
Bulma did as told and watched as a Expedition followed. "Oh my lord!!! It's Goku, and most likely Vegeta is with him!"  
  
"Can we lose him?"  
  
"I hope we can," Bulma said as she sped up and slipped through and alley. "Chi, get my cell and call 17, tell him to have the jet on the run way, we're almost there."  
  
Chichi nodded and dialed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't you lose them Kakarot, or I swear this will be your last chase!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Vegeta shouldn't we call for back-up?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"We'll call for back up when we have them in handcuffs," Vegeta snapped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did we lose them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, but apparently they are the only ones following us," Chichi said.  
  
"We'll lose them at the airfield, if not, then this is the last day of their lives," Bulma growled.  
  
She gave a short sigh of relief when they made it to the airfield that said 'Welcome To Lerner Airfield.' But the chase wasn't over yet.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"They're heading for the airfield, they have an escape plan," Vegeta growled as they entered the field, but all of a sudden they lost sight of where the car went. "Kakarot where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, they just vanished!" Goku said in amazement  
  
"Well......... park the car, we will look for them on foot," Vegeta snapped. Goku nodded and then stopped the car. Both men took out their guns from their holders and began their search by foot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here are the keys and the rest of the money," Bulma rushed and handed the things over to the man that had sold them the jet.  
  
"Ok sweeties, you take care and have fun at your vacations!" the man called.  
  
Bulma ran back in, "Sir, in any case that my blonde friend comes along please aid her. If you do then you will be greatly rewarded, but if she doesn't come, just forget about it," she said as she began to run towards the steps that lead out of the garage.  
  
Once out on the airfield Bulma and Chichi walked around quietly towards the plane.  
  
"Did we lose them?" Chichi asked.  
  
A gun cocked on their backs. "Apparently not," Bulma replied.  
  
"Hands where I can see them! We've been looking for you for a very long time," she heard Vegeta's deep voice growl.  
  
"Really? Then all your time has been a waste," Bulma snapped.  
  
"Really? And why is that?"  
  
"Because I don't think you came all this way just to shoot a woman did you?" Bulma shot her a confident smile and shook her head.  
  
"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant, see?" she turned profile and Vegeta finally saw her rounded stomach.  
  
"Getting pregnant was your mistake, now your brat will be born in prison. You are a felon and you attacked an officer at the bank, aside from that you are a very wanted thief," he snapped.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed darkly and she had to rub her belly to stop her baby from kicking her. "Do you have any children officer?"  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "That is non of your concern, now Kakarot read her her rights."  
  
Goku began to read them their rights, Bulma smirked darkly and she grabbed her cell and used it as a walkie talkie. "Lights!"  
  
The lights turned on with a snap, and they were so bright that Bulma took advantage and kicked the guns out of both Goku and Vegeta's hands. Vegeta growled and put an arm over his eyes until he adjusted to the brightness.  
  
Chichi had grabbed the guns and she was now pointing it at them. Bulma removed her contacts and threw them onto the pavement, she then slowly turned.  
  
Vegeta sneered and watched her as she pulled up her top and rubbed the stretched rounded skin of her belly. "Would you really have our baby be born in prison?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Our brat?"  
  
"That's right Vegeta," Bulma said in amusement as his eyes widened. With a smirk she moved her hand to her head and grabbed the top of her wig and slowly removed it. As she did, long lavender hair cascaded down her shoulders and back.  
  
"B-Bulma?" that was the first time Vegeta had EVER stuttered.  
  
"You do remember me," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell is all this?" Goku screamed.  
  
"Goku dear, don't you really realize what is going on?" Bulma asked, still smirking at the pale Vegeta. "Cat got your tongue Vegeta?"  
  
He stepped towards her and grabbed her arms, he started to shake her roughly, cursing her to hell for lying to him. Bulma wasn't feeling all too good so she grabbed her gun that was inside the back of her pants and pointed it at his leg.  
  
"Bitch! How could you?" He yelled in rage.  
  
"I was doing this LONG before I met you Vegeta, my friends warned me about you but I didn't listen. Now unhand me," she said in a deadly hiss.  
  
"You told me you had gotten rid of the brat, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I may be a thief and a liar, but I am not a murderer. I had started to hate your kind when they killed Maron, but you pulled the final straw. Now you will live with the knowledge of knowing you have a child somewhere out there," she said with a smirk.  
  
His grasp tightened on her and Bulma winced and a small cry came from her throat, then her eyes narrowed and a shot rang through the whole area. Vegeta cursed and fell to the ground with a bullet in his thigh.  
  
"I warned you Vegeta, if you lay a hand on me I will kill you without remorse. The same way you commanded me to kill our baby, but I will leave you alive to know what I am and that I will come back for you," Bulma said hatefully.  
  
Meanwhile, Chichi had Goku on his knees and was handcuffing him with no resistance.  
  
Through the pain Vegeta stared at her belly, and a weird feeling in his gut made him look away. The child growing inside her was his, yet he had refused to acknowledge it and had told her to get rid of it.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered, Bulma had to actually strain her hearing to hear his voice. But when she heard his words her eyes filled with pain- filled tears.  
  
"It's too late, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I tried to deny these hurt feelings as just a blow to my pride, but I was wrong. Do you at least want to know what its going to be?"  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and tried to stand. "I don't deserve to know," he said quietly.  
  
"Your right, you really don't, but I will give you the honor of knowing that you are going to have a son, its a shame you will never know him. By the time he is born, we will be long gone and in our hiding place.  
  
Vegeta just stayed there looking down at the pavement. "I'm sorry. Why did you do it?" He asked.  
  
"Do what? Shoot you? Become a thief? Lie to you about my baby? Take your pick." He stayed quiet and just glared at her. "Like I said, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I fell in love with a cop, talk about irony. But........ you wouldn't care would you Vegeta? I was just another lay for you wasn't I?"  
  
He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that it hadn't been a game or another lay. But the death of his wife had left him incapable of getting too close to any woman out of fear of losing her too.  
  
"You still don't care do you?" Bulma asked as the tears finally made their way down her face.  
  
"Bulma we're wasting time, we have to go!" Chichi called as she went over to the jet and handed the bags to a masked 17.  
  
"This last hit was for Maron, because you cops killed her. But when you see Zairra, you'll know she has had her due," Bulma turned and was about to go when Vegeta caught her wrist in a very tight hold. "Let me go Vegeta, I have to leave," she said trying to pull her arm from his grip. "You see this Vegeta?" she asked as she held up a silver engraved gun to his face. Vegeta looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw his name was engraved on the side of the holder. "I got this just in case I needed to use it on you."  
  
She moved it to his side, and fired. Vegeta muffled a yell and fell back instantly releasing her. Bulma closed her eyes and ruthlessly beat down the rest of the tears that were ready to fall. She looked back at him and nearly broke out in wails at the look that was shining out of his eyes.  
  
Betrayal, confusion, and...... 'love?'  
  
She turned away again. "Goodbye Vegeta." She began to walk away.  
  
"I love you," he said above a whisper before his eyes closed. Bulma heard that clearly.  
  
"No............. you don't." She said bitterly.  
  
More tears came as she went up the jet and entered the cockpit. She drove down the runway and the plane pulled up.  
  
"You ok Bulma? Where is my sister?" 17 asked as he sat in the other seat.  
  
"She sacrificed herself for us to get away." Bulma sniffled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry 18, but if I wouldn't have been pregnant, I would have stayed right there with her."  
  
"I know you would have. My sister did what her heart told her to do. She always said you Chichi and Maron were her little sisters," 17 said sadly.  
  
"Don't feel too bad 17, when the time comes we will be back and I personally will get her out of prison, even if I have to bribe my way through it to do so," Bulma muttered.  
  
"A new life to live," Chichi said from the back.  
  
"Yes it is," Bulma replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked as he crawled on his knees over to the man on the ground. "Vegeta, don't you go unconscious on me, we have to radio for back- up."  
  
"Don't say a word about them Kakarot," Vegeta said softly, "Call the back up and say that they are gone, but that we didn't see them."  
  
Goku nodded and turned himself so that Vegeta could unlock the cuffs. Vegeta did sluggishly and then Goku ran over to his car. They radioed for an ambulance and they took the half dead Vegeta away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Juuhachigou Gero, you are charged with the crime of assaulting banks and being an accomplice to the men that we found in the bank, therefore you are charged with no less than 4 years of prison. Bailiff take her away."  
  
18 walked emotionlessly in handcuffs and sneered towards Zairra. The green haired woman smirked and approached her with a limp in her step and the support of a cane to aid her, before they took 18 away.  
  
"Nice little souvenir my friend gave you," 18 said as she motioned to the huge gauze that was attached to her face.  
  
Zairra's smile fell and she grabbed 18 by the neck of her jail uniform. "I will find them, contrary to what you may say about you being with those men, I know its a lie," she growled.  
  
"Really? Do you have proof about that?"  
  
"I don't now, but soon enough I will either find something, or your friends will make some sort of mistake, and I will be there to stop them," Zairra said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I'll be out of here soon enough, and when I am, watch your back, you owe me a blood debt for Maron," 18 growled softly before they pulled her away.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" Goku asked as he walked into a private hospital room.  
  
"How do you think its going fool?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed," Goku muttered as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.  
  
"What has happened while I have been out?"  
  
"The blonde woman, Bulma's friend was given 4 years of prison, they thought she was an accomplice with the men that were in the bank. I think that those men just happened to be there out of coincidence," Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"And they thought that woman was with them," Vegeta finished.  
  
Goku flipped the channels until he found the news and they both looked up as a special report came on.  
  
NEWS REPORTER:  
  
"We have received statement that a jet plane that was flying over seas has just exploded!....... this footage was taken by a couple who were sailing in their yacht and not many pieces of the jet have been recovered................ casualties were three, presumably two women and one man. Nothing is left of the wreckage. These are the pictures of the victims."  
  
Vegeta and Goku started in shock as they showed a picture of Chichi, 17, and lastly of Bulma.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is nothing left, and the victims had no family."  
  
"Bulma is dead!" Goku muttered.  
  
"My son," Vegeta whispered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
18 watched the news with a frown, but then a knowing smirk curled at her lips. 'Rest in Peace,' she started to laugh and the inmates stared at her fearfully. 18 lit a cigar and puffed on it still laughing.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"NO! Sweety, Trunks don't eat the sand!"  
  
A brunette laughed as her friend washed the lavender haired toddlers mouth from sand.  
  
"Milk! This is NOT funny, why don't you stop laughing and see what little Gohan is eating yourself!" The Aqua haired woman said pointing to the raven haired tot that was chewing happily on a piece of napkin.  
  
After cleaning their children and putting them to sleep inside a portable crib, both women sat down in their beach chairs.  
  
"Another margarita Mrs. Briefs?" A waiter asked.  
  
"No thank you, bring me a blue berry Daiquiri instead, what about you Milk?"  
  
The woman thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Bring me another one of those coconuts that you make, those are good," she said. The guy nodded and walked away.  
  
"So how does it feel to be dead?"  
  
"You tell me, Bra," Chichi laughed, but then her face saddened a bit.  
  
"You're thinking about Juu," Bulma said softly. Chichi nodded and looked at her sleeping son. "We'll be back to get her out soon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. My father has set an account in my name. I forgave him because he didn't judge my actions and he didn't turn us in when I contacted him, he put Capsule Corporation under my name."  
  
"So if we go back we're gonna be business women?" Chichi asked as she ran a hand through her brown hair.  
  
Bulma nodded with a smirk. "Yes. I have to find a way of getting 18 out of Prison and think clearly on what revenge will be."  
  
Chichi smiled and they both settled their view on the beautiful waters of Maui.  
  
'Some day Vegeta, you will know who Bulma Briefs really is.'  
The End?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Ok the proposition is................... do you guys want a few more chapters? Or do you want to end here and you come up with your own ending? Because I figure that if I start a sequel then I won't have THAT many chapters to make it long enough so might as well continue this fic, no? Just let me know what you guys think, what majority respond that is what I will do. See you guys later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


End file.
